Psycho Blood Attack
by Snakeshark19
Summary: It's been a long grueling five seasons and Chris has taken everyone on a cruise. The perfect time for someone to go mad with a knife and go on a murder spree, killing people. Starting with one, will the survivors figure out who it is before its to late. The killer is hungry and wants vengence, they want to make it the most bloodiest and painful deaths as possible. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**I do not own Total drama anything. This is another major murder mystery. This time on a cruise ship.**

**Psycho Blood Attack**

**Intro: The campers are in for an experience they will never forget. Where life and death literally hang in the balance. They think they're having a nice cruise. But when someone gets murdered, everyone is out to prove their innocence. But they start to die off one by one in horrible deaths that no one wants. So now, being thousands of miles from the nearest land port, and no radio. The killer has plenty of time to do as they feel. Who is it, what's they're motive, do they have a partner or are they on their own, and what cruel harsh death sentences do they have for their fellow competitors. **

**Time: 2:32pm **

**Date: Wednesday October 31, 2012**

**Place: Atlantic Ocean 1259 miles from New York, 2365 miles from Paris France**

**(They left from New York City and are on their way to Paris)**

**(Description of Boat: Very huge and with five decks, stretching almost a mile long, as it almost looked. It had many rooms and bathrooms and other places of all sorts. Not to mention the huge indoor pool, the majorly big kitchen and dining area and the captain's quarters, this was Chris.) **

**Sundeck**

"I can't believe Chris was actually nice enough to let us have a vacation" Noah said as he sat back and relaxed. He was currently sitting back and letting the suns warm rays work their magic.

"I don't think he's that bad" Owen disagreed as he sat next to him on the ground.

Noah propped himself up on one elbow, titled his sunglasses up and glanced over at Owen, "When they say it's an all you can eat buffet" he exclaimed, "I think they meant in the dining area. I don't think they meant, grab all the food you can and eat on the sundeck."

Owen looked up at him with barbecue sauce all around his face; he had a turkey leg bone sticking out of his mouth. He spit it out, "I know that" he shrugged, "But I wanted to be out here with my best friend."

"And who would that be" Noah asked sarcastically as he lay back and enjoyed the sun?

"You of course" Owen replied, before stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Of all the people in the world to be around, I'm actually glad you're the one" Noah admitted.

"Why's that" Owen asked?

"Because most of the others are pains in the rear ends or their just plain annoying" Noah replied.

"I don't think that way about anyone" Owen chuckled.

"I expected as much from a nice guy like yourself" Noah said.

**Scene Change, 2:33pm**

Speaking of Chris he was in the bridge, or the room where the a steering components and radio are.

Besides Chris, Chef, Blaineley and the 38 campers, no one else was aboard the ship. No crew or anyone, so the campers took this as, do whatever you want, whenever you want.

Chris slowly steered the ship, moving the steering wheel from left to right. The ship copied and went from left to right. Chris was amazed, even after being behind the wheel for three and a half hours straight. Not to mention that Izzy had asked several times if she could drive it, which Chris refused. So after she got annoying, he had Chef drag her out.

"Who in their right minds would even give you a ship in the first place?"

Chris looked up and saw Blaineley standing in the doorway.

"It's a gift from the producers" Chris smiled big, "They thought I did a fantastic job as host."

"I'm way better than you" Blaineley pointed out, "I still don't get why you had to drag me alone on this excursion with you."

"I actually voted to leave yah behind" Chris said, "But the producers said they liked how much they tortured you two seasons ago, so they thought that maybe they could get some more, by making you be with the people you most hate, meaning me."  
Blaineley just glared at him before leaving him alone once again.

"Man, for someone who sure hates me" Chris said, "She didn't hate me two nights ago."

**Scene Change, 2:35pm, music room third deck.**

Trent was sitting on a stool in front of a piano, as he slowly played a sad song. He still felt the crush defeat.

Gwen stood in the doorway watching as he played the song feeling bad for him. She was tempted to walk in and talk to him.

"I wouldn't do that" Bridgette said quietly as she walked up.

Gwen looked at Bridgette.

"I think he needs his alone time" Bridgette said.

"I just feel so bad for him" Gwen said as she listened to the music. "I didn't mean for things to come this far between us."

Gwen was referring to what happened the day before, when Trent caught her making out with Duncan. Trent thought they were back together, but Duncan keeps poisoning Gwen's mind.

And now Gwen is in the middle of a dilemma of who she wants to be with, Duncan or Trent. And it didn't help that Courtney was always bothering her and accusing her of a boyfriend stealer.

Trent of course could hear everything they were saying. He just pretended to drown them out with his music.

"So who do you want" Bridgette asked her

"My minds still in a fog" Gwen sighed, "No matter who I choose, the other's heart will be broken. And I can't face that."

"Your goanna have to sooner or later" Bridgette said, "I think it would just be best to go with what your heart says and not to let this keep going for too much longer. Ease the tension and let one go."

"I don't mean to be rude" Gwen said, "But you have a concrete relationship" Gwen said, "So I don't really expect that you know what I'm going through."

"All I'm saying is" Bridgette said, "Is that time heals all wounds."

"She's right you know" Trent said as he walked up to them.

Gwen and Bridgette were startled.

"You could hear us" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Of course I could" Trent replied, "Your only ten feet away. I only want what's right for you to. So if it's Duncan, great. Me, fantastic, but as Bridgette said, time does heal all wounds. So please don't take too long to decide."

Trent walked out leaving the two alone.

"The decision is yours" Bridgette said.

"I know" Gwen replied, "I just need help figuring out whom. Trent's been their longest and he was my first. We practically did everything together back on the island. But after what Heather did, we drew apart and that's when Duncan came in. We found so much in common, we just clicked. But when Courtney found out, my mind has been racing back and forth from each of them."

"You'll make the right decision" Bridgette comforted her, "I know what you should do."

"What" Gwen asked?

"Go talk to Leshawna" Bridgette suggested, "Maybe she can shed the light on who you're best fit for. She was with you during most of this after all."

Bridgette had a great point, if she needed one person to help with this problem, that person would be Leshawna. They've been friends since season one.

"I think I will" Gwen smiled, feeling a lot better now than she had in hours.

"And don't worry about Courtney" Bridgette said, "She's all talk."

Gwen smiled, they shared a hug.

Gwen turned and went to go find Leshawna. She left Bridgette behind, who looked in the music room at a giant set of drums.

**Scene Change, 2:36pm, the mirror room, 4****th**** deck**

The room was entangled with mirrors on all the walls, even the door was a mirror.

"Man is he hot" Staci said, for the first time.

"Of course he is" Katie stated.

Justin liked an audience as he approved himself in the mirror, and now there were a dozen of him.

He lifted his biceps and kissed them to show he cared of how good he looked. Staci and the BFFF's yelled in enjoyment as they watched.

He turned to face, them.

"So how do you ladies like this" he smiled as he posed again.

"Amazing" Katie said.

"Do you know…" Staci started.

"Not again" Sadie complained, "Don't say anything about your ancestors inventing or creating anything."

"I wasn't" Staci promised.

"That's a first" Justin said, as he turned and looked back in the mirrors.

"I was goanna say my great great great great uncles friend invented mirrors, before that people had to use their reflection in water to see themselves."

"Nice to know" Katie said.

"Why do we let her hang with us" Sadie whispered to Katie.

"I think because no one else likes her" Katie replied.

**Scene Change, 2:38pm, the track and field arena on the back of the ship.**

"On your set go" Cameron yelled. He was sitting in a life guard chair next to the starting line. He blew his whistle and the race began.

The contenders of the race consisted of Tyler, Eva, Brick, Izzy, Jo, and Lightning.

All but one took off at full speed running down the track trying to stay in first.

Jo started off with the lead as Lightning was catching up to her.  
"Come on over achiever" Jo yelled at him, "You know you can't beat me."

"No one beats Lightning" he declared as he passed her, "Not even you dude."

"I'm a girl" Jo yelled at him as she tried to pass him, which she couldn't.

Back at the starting line.

"I said go" Cameron said.

Izzy looked up at him as if he had three heads, as to say she might be confused.

"The race began" Cameron exclaimed to her.

Then she understood, as she took off like a rocket. The wind from her start blew Cameron out of his seat and onto his back, on the hard pavement.

"Ow" he groaned in pain.

In the stands, "Go Tyler" Lindsay cheered.

"What she said" Beth added.

"Lightning's goanna win" Anne Maria corrected as she watched him gain more distance between him and Jo.

"No Tyler is" Lindsay corrected her back.

"Besides Izzy, he's in last place" Anne Maria pointed out.

Lindsay watched as Izzy quickly passed Tyler, sending him face first into the pavement.

"My bad" Anne Maria said, "Now he is last."

Jo found that more people passed her as Eva easily grunted at her as she passed.

"Looks like you're not goanna win this one soldier" Brick smiled as he passed her.

Jo growled as she tried to run faster, but she was quickly sent to pavement when Izzy pushed her out of the way.

"Watch where you're going" Jo yelled as she stood back up.

Izzy ignored her.

Brick laughed at Jo, but stopped soon after, when Izzy decided she wanted a piggy back ride. She jumped up and landed on his back.

"Giddy up" she yelled.

Brick was confused, so he ran faster.

Izzy grabbed his hair and started to yank it in different directions.

"Aw Izzy that hurts" Brick moaned in pain.

Jo found it funny, but she quickly got mad when Tyler had caught back up and passed her. "Come on the talentless jock passes me to."

"I may not be good" Tyler yelled back, "But I have the will to win."

"Whatever" Jo yelled up to him.

Further ahead, Lightning and Eva were having shoving matches to see who would stay in first.

"Get out of the way" Lightning said angry.

"I'm goanna win" Eva said.

"No Izzy's goanna win" Izzy cheered as Brick came up and shoved the two of the out of the way.

Eva and Lightning were flabbergasted at what Izzy was doing, but they wouldn't give up.

"Sorry" Brick called back, "I can't control what's she's doing."

2:53pm

Brick crosses the finish line first with Izzy still riding him for a piggy back ride.

"And we have a tie" Cameron declared, "Izzy and Brick win."

Eva came in third followed by Lightning, Tyler and finally Jo.

Tyler limped over from being tired and leaned against the wall of the bleachers. Where Lindsay leaned down.

"Yay, Taylor came in fifth place" Lindsay cheered.

She knows math, Tyler wondered all surprised.

"I should have won" Jo growled.

Cameron backed away and hid behind Brick.

"Well you didn't so get over yourself" Eva growled back.

"Awesome a cat dog fight" Lightning said all excited. It almost made him forget his own loss.

Gwen walked in looking around.

"Have any of you seen Leshawna" she asked them?

"I think she's in the computer room with Harold, Dawn and B" Beth replied. "So try there."

"Thanks" Gwen said, before she left.

"I challenge you all to another race" Jo demanded.

**Scene Change, 2:35pm, game room, deck 2**

"No don't stab me" Ezekiel panicked.

"Come Zeke" Sam said, "You know you can't win."

"It's not fair I'm up against a pro like you" Ezekiel complained, "So take it a little easy would yah."

"I always play to win in these video games" Sam replied.

Sam and Ezekiel were playing an Xbox 360 game and Ezekiel was seriously losing. Call of Duty Modern Warfare to be exact.

"There's no way you can win" Sam said, as he pressed rapidly the controller buttons.

"That's the ninth time you've killed me" Ezekiel said, throwing the controller down.

"Come on it's only a game" Sam said.

Ezekiel stood up and left, leaving Sam alone to wonder why Ezekiel couldn't take a loss.

Dakota walked in.

"What's wrong with him" Dakota asked as she sat down in the bean bag chair that Ezekiel had been sitting in.

"He just lost the game" Sam replied, "They don't call me the gamer for nothing."

"So you don't mind proving yourself then do yah" Dakota eyed him suspiciously. She picked up the controller from where Ezekiel dropped it.

Sam looked at her, "Who are you and what have you done with Dakota" he asked?

"What surprised I actually want to play" Dakota asked?

"A little" Sam said surprised as he set up the gaming arena.

**Scene Change, 2:36pm, computer room, deck 4  
**Harold had sweat pouring down his forehead as he worked.

B looked so com and care free.

"I can win" Harold told himself.

B didn't say anything.

Leshawna and Dawn watched on as the two of them had themselves a rebuild off. A competition where they had to take a part and reassemble a computer, first one done was declared the winner.

B was a lot farther ahead that Harold. B had completely disassembled it and was just starting to put it back together.

2:39pm

B had half of the machine assembled while Harold had just started to put it together.

"I can't win" Harold said, sitting back feeling defeated.

Dawn looks at B and she looks back at him.

"Don't give up" Dawn said, "It's not over yet."

Harold looked at his progress and then at B's. "Nah I forfeit" he said, "He's way better than me."

"Come on Harold, you've never gave up on anything before" Leshawna said trying to cheer him up.

"It's just to impossible this time" Harold sighed.

Leshawna bent down from the rollie chair she was sitting in and grabbed the nerd by the collar of his hamburger shirt and brought his face close into hers.

Harold was surprised at what she did next, B and Dawn looked on in surprise. Leshawna gave Harold a 'don't give up' smooch, on the lips.

She set him back down with his cheeks all red.

"Will yah give up now" she asked?

"No mam" Harold promised as he fumbled with the computer components.

B and Dawn exchanged glances as they smiled at each other. B went back to working on his.

2:41pm

"That was amazing" Gwen said when she walked in.

Leshawna and Dawn took their attention from the competition and looked up at Gwen.

Gwen came in and pulled a chair up. She sat down and watched as Harold started to catch up. B was letting him catch up as he just kind of sat there and made it look like he working.

"Hey girl how you doing" Leshawna asked?

"Aw, nothing" Gwen sighed.

"Something wrong" Leshawna asked?

"Oh, something is wrong" Leshawna questioned. "What's the problem?"

"There is nothing" Gwen insisted.

"You can't lie to me girl" Leshawna said, "You're forgetting who you're talking to."

Gwen just sat silent as she watched the building. Leshawna sat staring at Gwen pondering what could be eating at her friend.

"Is it the Duncan and Trent thing" Leshawna finally choked out?

Gwen looked up and slowly nodded her head yes.

Leshawna thought so.

"I was just down listening to Trent" Gwen said softly, "He sounded so sad, and I feel so guilty for what I did."

"It's the past" Leshawna stated, "He'll forgive you. He always does."

"I know" Gwen sighed, "But the biggest question on my mind is which one I keep and who I let go of."

"Whatever your heart says" Leshawna says placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's still unclear" Gwen admitted, "I talked to Bridgette earlier and she said maybe you could help."

"I don't know how I can help" Leshawna said, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I've never been in this situation, so I believe whatever you go with will be best."

"What about DJ" Gwen asked?

"What about him" Leshawna asked wide eyed?

Gwen looked at Harold and quickly closed her mouth, "Forget I said anything" she apologized, "I thought that maybe you could help."

Dawn could feel the tension building, "Gwen, your heart is made up of many areas. Areas that exist to hold emotion and great amounts of passion for what one truly loves. But some areas are bigger than others and must be taken care of right away. Even if it means having to clear away some."

Gwen tried to figure out what Dawn was saying. She pieced most of it.

"What I think she is trying to say is" Leshawna started, "Is that the heart is only big enough to hold so much. So eventually it will burst of exhaustion if you don't decide soon."

"Exactly" Dawn added.

Gwen knew what they meant, but couldn't put a focus on just one yet.

They sat for a while in silence as the only sounds were those of Harold and B scraping their screwdrivers on the screws.

Harold in the back of his mind wondering what Gwen was talking about earlier.

**Scene Change, 2:44pm, Kitchen, deck one**

"No don't put that in there" Chef demanded as he watched Sierra dump random ingredients into a pot on the stove.

"Why not" Sierra pondered, "You're talking to someone who knows all of Cody's favorite foods."

Chef looked at her, as she looked back; she wasn't even paying attention to what she was putting in.

"Well I guess you're fine then" Chef said, "Saves me from having to cook. So you're in charge of supper tonight."

"Alrighty Chef" Sierra agreed as she looked back and stirred her big pot of mystery.

"What's in there anyway" Chef asked curiously, as he leaned up against the counter and watched her work.

"It's a surprise to all that eat it" Sierra smiled big.

"As long as it's not love, sounds good" Chef said.

He walked out leaving Sierra alone, "Now to add the secret ingredient" she said to herself. She reached up into a cabinet and pulled a green box out and started to pour its contents into the pot, a green box with a skull and cross bones on it.

**Scene Change, 2:45pm, library, deck 3**

"Where is she already" Scott huffed as he sat at one of the tables.

"I don't know" Alejandro sighed as he rested his head on his head.

A few minutes later Heather showed up.

"Finally, it's about time" Scott huffed again.

"Shut it" Heather barked back, "I had to check up one someone."

"Like whom" Alejandro said.

"None of your business" Heather snarled.

"Why are we even here" Scott demanded.

Heather sat down at their table. "I wanted you guys to know we're the most hated figures on this boat."

"Like we didn't already know that chica" Alejandro said, "Except Blaineley anyway.

"So I was figuring maybe we should do something about it" Heather smiled evilly.

"Well I don't want to do anything" Scott said, "The last time I did, I ended up neck down in a robotic cart."

"And it will happen again if you don't listen" Heather declared.

"So what do you have planned then" Alejandro said, winking at her.

Heather gagged, and tried to remember what she was goanna say. She remembered.

"My idea is…" Heather said.

**Scene Change, 2:47pm, pool, deck 4**

"I wonder how Bridge is doing" Geoff asked as he sat floating in the pool on an intertube.

"She's doing just fine" Mike promised as he floated past him on his back.

They both get splashed with water, causing Geoff to fall from his intertube.

They both stand up, pushing the water from their eyes to see Zoey come back up. They looked behind her and saw the diving board filtering up and down, before it settled still again.

"Nice dive" Mike congratulated.

"Thanks" Zoey thanked as she swam over to them.

"Do you always where your shirt in the pool, dude" Geoff asked Mike?

"He has to or his personality will change" Zoey said for him.

Geoff didn't understand what why wearing a shirt or not could deal with a character trait. He shrugged.

Geoff looked up at the clock on the wall, "She should have been back by now."

"She's fine" Zoey assured him, "She's probably just consoling Gwen."

"I'm goanna go check on her" Geoff said, "Just to make sure."

Mike and Zoey understood and continued to swim in the pool as Geoff got out, dried off, got dressed and went to go find his girlfriend.

**Scene Change, 2:48pm, hallway, deck 2**

DJ walked down the hallway as he looked for his bedroom, he felt so tired. He had helped Chef in the kitchen all week, without a break. And when Sierra asked him if she could take over, he was more than delighted to let her.

He continued until he bumped into Cody coming from an intersecting hall.

"Hey DJ" Cody said happily.

"Hey" DJ replied back.

"Have you seen Sierra" Cody asked?

"Yah she's back in the kitchen, making dinner" DJ replied, "I couldn't do it anymore."

"Thanks" Cody appreciated, "And thanks for the tasty grub."

"Any time" DJ said as they departed.

DJ walked up to his bedroom and went in for a few hours of sleep time.

**Scene Change, 2:49pm, music room, deck 3**

Geoff walked down the hall to where the music room was. He could hear drums, he pondered to himself. Trent doesn't play drums.

He walked to the side of the doorway and peeked in and was amazed at what he found.

Geoff saw someone else playing the drums, pretty nicely for no rhythm of other musical instruments. Geoff didn't know this about them.

He stepped into the music room and watched as Bridgette hammered away at the drums.

2:54pm

Bridgette finished and looked, up. She gasped and felt uneasy as she saw Geoff standing there.

"How long have you been standing there" Bridgette asked him, as she stood up and slowly stepped away from the drums.

"Ten minutes" Geoff said, with a wide eyed expression, "I didn't know you could play the drums."

"Just a hobby" Bridgette confessed as she walked up, "So you probably think I was awful don't yah."

"Heck no" Geoff praised her, "That was like amazing."

"Really" Bridgette asked amazed, "It was good."

"Not good" Geoff corrected, "Amazing. You should so teach me how to play."

Bridgette was flattered by how Geoff liked her drum playing skills, and was surprised he didn't say of how it was more for dudes to play drums. What Gwen said was true, her and Geoff do have a concrete relationship.

"Don't you walk away from me" she screamed.

Bridgette and Geoff turn toward the doorway and sees Duncan walk past.

"You're not the boss of me" Duncan growled back as he continued.

Courtney passed, "You have a lot of explaining to do" she yelled at him.

"Why should I explain myself to you" Duncan hissed, "We aren't together anymore, so bitch off."

Courtney screamed, it fainted as they moved away from the music room.

Geoff and Bridgette turn back to each other and looked at each other.

"Man are their britches in a twist" Geoff said.

"Forget them" Bridgette snapping out of her phase, "Come on and I'll teach you how to drum."

Geoff perked up and he followed her over.

**Scene Change. The campers went about doing whatever else as they enjoyed themselves. Or most anyway, as some had to deal with problems of their own. **

** 5:39pm, another room somewhere else on some deck**

A person was sitting on bed thinking to themselves as they looked down at sheet of paper next to them.

"It's time to pay" they said to themselves, "Soon you will all pay. Especially you" they pointed to the paper. They grabbed it, folded it, and stuffed in in their pocket. They grabbed the knife sitting behind it and also put it in their pocket.

They looked up at their wall clock.

"It's almost dinner" they smiled evilly, "Time to go eat and kill someone."

They stood up and left the room.

**Not that much action i know, next chapter will have alot more. I built up some tention though. How is it and who do you think has the biggest grudge and who is the person at the end. What will happen between Courtney and Duncan. Will Geoff learn to play the drums. Who will gwen choose, trent or duncan. What does Leshawna have going on with DJ. What did Sierra put in the food. What did heather tell scott and alejandro, was it bad. Will Staci ever have any friends. What is did Chris and blaineley do. finally who won the computer wars, harold or b. All answered next time, REMEMBER TO REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Sacrifice

**I do not own any total drama anything. The second chapter in now installed and ready for action. We finally see some action as some people lose their lives. Who are they, read to find out. Don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Scene Change 6:04pm, dining hall deck 1**

Everyone was sitting around the single long dining table. Plates stacked and filled with food, way better than anything Chef could make. Everyone agreed on this statement, even Chef. Even though the campers knew he could cook, none of the delicacies in front of them were made by him, mostly by the help of their lovable brick house. (If you don't know who, DJ).

Chef was at one end of the table with Chris leading it at the other end. It felt very unusual having Chef sitting there, instead of in the kitchen.

Owen of course was scrunching down food as fast as he could; Izzy stood on her chair and filtered it down as she dumped plate after plate.

Gwen felt awkward having Trent sitting across from her and Duncan to her left. And it didn't help that Courtney kept glaring at the two of them from the other end of the table.

Leshawna saw this and felt bad, but she had her own worries. But she would stand in and help Gwen if needed; she made a fist at Courtney. Threating to pound her if she came near.

Everyone else pretty much enjoyed their meal. Even with some looking from person to person.

Jo having her grudge against the others for refusing her rematch.

Heather and Alejandro furious at Scott for backing out of their plan.

Ezekiel still not happy about losing to Sam.

Eva just looking like she's in a bad mood but really isn't.

Blaineley on the other hand, was still irritated with having to even be there. Even if she had to admit to herself that the excursion was nice at times. And she didn't know why, but for some reason she found her seat to be at the end of the table next to Chris.

Chris looked happy as he slurped down on his soup. It tasted pretty good for something that one of his contestants made.

He looked over at Sierra, "Who knew you could cook" he said happy.

"Anything for the host with the most" Sierra said as she munched away on her own food.

Chris was surprised that no one else was having any.

He shrugged and took another sip.

6:07pm

Chris felt dizzy as he saw multiple images of people.

"Chris are you okay" Sierra asked he looked weird.

"I don't feel so good" Chris confessed before he fell down, his face crashing into his soup bowl.

"Chris" Sierra worried. She jumped up and pulled his head back. His eyes were closed.

"What happened to him" Blaineley pondered, as she didn't sound too concerned.

Sierra grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse. None.

"He's dead" she gasped.

"Yah, right" Blaineley snorted, she didn't believe her.

"Did someone say dead" Cody asked?

"Chris is dead" Sierra said frightened.

Chef walked up, "Looks like he's been poisoned."

"How can you tell" Sierra asked?

"I've seen it many times in the war" Chef responded.

"Who would do such an inhumane thing" Sierra whimpered.

"Who cares" Duncan huffed, "Whoever it was did us favor."

"And how's that" Courtney barked at him?

"Because we won't have to do a season five now" Duncan replied, "Gives us a break for once."

"Well we have to figure out who did it" Zoey said, "The person could strike again and kill one of us."

"What do you think this is a Sherlock Holmes story" Noah asked?

"It could be" Izzy joked.

"So who wants to confess to it" Courtney demanded as she walked over.

"No one will confess you dunce" Duncan retorted.

"Before we figure out who killed him and for what their motive is. Shouldn't we first figure out how he got poisoned" Gwen asked?

"It could have been any one of the numerous beers he had today" Chef suggested as he checked Chris's neck for a pulse, still none.

"We let an alcoholic maniac host drive a ship" Alejandro said disgusted.

"Not the point right now" Zoey urged, "We should call the coast guard and tell them what happened."

"No way man" Duncan persisted, "We do that and I'll be sent to juvie for life."

"Serves you right" Courtney snorted. Duncan glared back at her.

"We have to do something" Cameron hoped. He walked over and got a stench of something horrible.

"What is that horrendous smell" Cameron asked as he held his nose.

Chef, Blaineley, Zoey, Sierra, Cody, Gwen and Duncan smelt the air. They smelt it also. Everyone else couldn't figure out what they were talking about.

Cameron let go of his nose to see if he could pin point the smell.

"Where is that smell coming from" Gwen asked as she clenched her nose.

"What smell" Ezekiel asked?

"The one coming from over here" Zoey responded.

"It gets worse the closer you are to dead Chris" Cameron added, as he stepped forward. He looked down from Chris's lifeless body, down to the soup. He saw black particles floating in it.

Cameron grabbed the bowl and put it to his nose and sniffed. He immediately set it down and pushed it away.

"Is that the source of the smell" Sierra asked?

"Yes" Cameron replied, "I think someone poisoned Chris with rat poison."

"Rat poison" Katie and Sadie said in union.

Chef grabbed the bowl of soup and sniffed. "This is definitely the source of that smell." He looked at the black particles and then at Sierra. Suspicions filling him.

"I think I know who poisoned him" Chef said, as he continued to glare at Sierra.

Sierra was pondering why he was looking at her as he said that, but she had a feeling she was goanna find out.

"Who" Duncan demanded?

"I think it's….." Chef started.

The lights go out.

"Darn electric bill" Chef Snaps, making him forget what he was goanna say.

"Can someone please find a light switch" DJ panicked.

6:12pm

The lights come back on.

DJ looks over and screams like a little girl.

"No, no DJ" Izzy corrected, "This is how you maniacally laugh." She made one, which frightened DJ even more.

"I wasn't laughing Izzy" DJ complained, "I was screaming."

"Oh" Izzy said.

"For what" Zoey asked?

DJ pointed to the wall. Everyone looked and either gasped or screamed. DJ doing ninety percent of it.

"I guess there is a psycho killer on the loose" Noah pointed out.

"For sure" Duncan agreed, "She wouldn't do that to herself."

Cody ran over to the wall where Sierra was pinned. A knife was thrusted through her heart, also pinning her to the wall. Blood lie all around the base of where she was in a nice puddle.

"Sierra" Cody panicked, "Why would someone do this." He was almost on the break of tears.

"Okay, we have to get off this ship with psycho murderer on the loose" Owen stated.

"Go ahead and swim all one thousand miles back to shore than" Jo said to him.

"We can't leave until we figure out who did this" Chef ordered.

"You said you knew who poisoned Chris" Zoey said, "Who were you goanna say before the lights went out."

"Well my suspicions are wrong" Chef said, "Who I thought it was is dead now."

"You mean Sierra" Cody asked when turned back, a few tears in his eyes.

Chef nodded his head yes.

"Why suspect her" Gwen asked curiously?

"Because I saw her make the soup that Chris ate" Chef replied, "She must've added rat poisoning after I left. But I guessed wrong."

"Sierra's not someone that would do that" Cody said.

"So what do we do now" Tyler asked?

"We get to the bottom of this mystery" Chef replied. "Whoever is missing their knife is a suspect."

Everyone looked down at their plates and saw all their knives were accountable.

"Wait where are Sierra and Chris's knives" Cameron panicked when he saw they were gone.

"There's one in Sierra and that makes one missing" Harold suspected.

"So everyone should empty their pockets and reveal it now" Chef demanded.

Everyone fidgeted with their pockets.

6:16pm

The lights go out a second time.

Everyone screams and panics and worries they will be next on the list.

6:18pm

The lights come back on, being out for a full two minutes.

"Okay who's dead this time" Chef demanded.

Everyone looked and saw a new body. The second knife place in their forehead. Between the eyes.

"It's like the killer wanted him to see it coming" Harold said as he saw it.

"At least it wasn't anyone important" Zoey said coldly, she honestly didn't care. Mike and Dawn were in agreement.

"That's what the traitor gets" Heather whispered to Alejandro.

"You two have been awfully quiet" Leshawna said eyeing the two of them. "I'm surprised Heather, that you're not accusing people of this."

"Hey, as long as you know I didn't do it" Heather said, "I don't care."

"So what if we do think it was you" Gwen added, "Or your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend" Heather insisted, "I may be heart, coldness, and mean. It doesn't mean I would stoop low into killing someone. Murder is a sin and people who commit sins are sent to hell, I'm trying to redeem myself so I won't go when I go in 70 plus years."

"Who knew she was religious" Geoff said.

"Hey guys look a note" Mike said as he pulled it off of Scott's lifeless body.

"What's it say" Leshawna asked when she came up?

Mike read it aloud.

_Well, well, well. Three are dead and soon the rest will follow. You're all probably asking yourselves who and why I'm doing this. My name is the Psycho Blood Attacker. And for why, one of you is guilty of something really bad and not acceptable. So because of this one person's actions, all the rest will suffer the death penalty. And Chef, Sierra never poured the rat poison, I did. _

_I will back off of the killings under two conditions. _

_You go about the rest of your day as if nothing happened. _

_The person that is guilty, still amongst the living, will sacrifice themselves for the better of the rest. If they don't they will watch as everyone else goes first before them. So until these are met, everyone will die. And no I will not reveal who the guilty one is. Figure it out on your own._

_Good luck and may all the horrors and pain be with you. Until next time, expect the unexpected._

Mike concluded.

"This guy is serious ain't he" Ezekiel said.

"There you go again, referring to him as a him" Eva growled, "It could easily be a female and you know it."

Ezekiel forgot what he was kicked off the island for, so he promised himself to hopefully watch what he said.

"So who's the guilty one" Courtney demanded, "Reveal yourselves."

"Courtney" Bridgette said, "It could be anyone, I don't think even the guilty one knows its them."

"We can for sure say it's not Chris, Sierra or Scott" Leshawna said, "The killer said it was someone still amongst the living."

"Have we ever given the thought of someone else being aboard the ship" Noah stated, "The doors after all aren't locked or bolted from the inside."

"If someone else was aboard, I would know" Chef stated.

"Well I'd be happier than ever to enjoy this conversation" Heather said, "But I'm out of here."

"Where do you think you're going" Leshawna demanded.

"The note also made it clear more people will die if we don't go about the rest of our day as if this didn't happen" Heather said, "So I'm goanna go take a nap."

"A permanent one" Duncan chuckled.

"Shut it" Heather snapped at him before she left.

Alejandro stood there for an awkward moment before he ran out to catch her.

"So either they're a couple, they're the killers or they're just plain awkward" Gwen said.

"Who cares about them" Geoff boasted, "Heather was right about one thing."

"You agree that she's not a suspect" Bridgette asked?

"No" Geoff responded, "That if we don't party, we'll get picked off."

"I guess you're right" Tyler admitted, "We should go and do as we want. If we do die, we'll have fun before we do."

Tyler grabbed Lindsay and Beth and led them out the door. Lindsay and Beth didn't have any control or any time to prepare.

Everyone watched. They eventually dispersed and went in all directions themselves, figuring the same thing. Heather, Geoff and Tyler are right.

The killer on the other hand found this to be very interesting. They wouldn't have to use rat poison or the cover of dark anymore. All they would have to do now is be sneaky.

The only people left in the dining area were Chef, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Zoey and Mike.

"So what do we do now" Zoey asked?

The five of them were huddled in a group.

"I don't know about yawl" Chef announced, "But I'm, going back to the bridge and see if I can get some help."

Before anyone could say anything, Chef left.

"Hopefully he contacts them" Mike said.

"So what do we do while he's gone" Zoey repeated.

"We should see who the suspects are and match one to who killed them" Leshawna suggested.

"So we can for sure say none of us are it" Duncan asked?

Gwen punched him in the shoulder. "Of course not" she said.

"I was only kidding, sheesh" Duncan said rubbing his shoulder.

"Who do we suspect as having the biggest motive" Mike asked?

"Well probably Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Izzy, Jo and Chef" Zoey thought, "They seem mean enough and have some potential to pull this off."  
"I doubt it be Chef" Duncan said, "He looks too obvious for the person."

"So what about Heather and or Alejandro" Mike asked, "They sure left in a hurry."

"Probably to go make out in a broom cupboard" Duncan snorted.

"Can you be serious" Gwen said.

Leshawna could hear the hesitation in her voice as she kept yelling at Duncan. But by the look in her eyes, Leshawna could still see feelings for Duncan in them. Duncan on the other hand was clueless.

6:25pm

"They also sound too obvious" Duncan added.

"Izzy" Zoey suggested.

"Crazy and maniacal" Gwen said, "But definitely not a serial killer.

"Jo" Mike added, "I heard from Brick earlier, she threw a fit because she lost a race. Even Tyler beat her."

"Maybe" Zoey said, "But's that's just her competitiveness."

"Blaineley" Mike said, "She did do that thing with Chris three days ago."

"What thing" Gwen asked?

"You don't know what Chris and Blaineley did" Leshawna asked surprised, "It's all over the internet, and there's even a YouTube video of it."

"We're getting off topic" Duncan said, "So could that be a reason for her to murder Chris."

"The note said the guilty one is still alive though" Mike said.

"It also said to expect the unexpected" Gwen said, "So maybe we're looking at the wrong people."

"So who are our other suspects" Zoey asked?

"Well, not including us, the dead and who we just named" Gwen started, "We have 26 suspects. That would include Katie, Sadie, Justin, Staci, Cameron, B, Brick, Beth, Ezekiel, Noah, Anne Maria, Lightning, Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, Lindsay, Owen, Dawn, Dakota, Tyler, Eva, Courtney, Harold, Cody and" she gulped, "Trent."

"The way you said his name means you think it may have been him" Duncan said eyeing her.

"No" Gwen insisted, "I just can't believe he could be a suspect."

"Not to make it too bad for you two" Mike said, "But one of yah could be the guilty one and Trent could be gunning for you two."

"Then it could just as easily be Courtney" Leshawna added, "Gwen you saw how she looked at you during dinner."

"Oh, yah I saw" Gwen said getting the shivers.

"Not saying we're goanna rule them out" Zoey said, "What about the others."

"It could be anyone really" Leshawna said, "I'm getting tired of standing around talking. If the killer shows up, then so be it. I don't mean to be rude, but we still can't even rule ourselves out."

The other four knew that, so they stood quiet for a moment.

"I'm gone" Duncan said, "You coming with" he motioned toward Gwen.

Gwen nodded and followed.

Zoey and Mike also left leaving Leshawna behind.

What a crazy day she thought. She grabbed a chair and sat down. She folded her arms and used them to rest her head on the table.

** Scene Change, 8:45pm, Bridge deck 1**

Chef wondered through the dining area doors, through the halls and up a flight of stairs and into the Bridge. He walked over to the radio and gasped.

The radio was obliterated. Pieces lie everywhere and the chair to the table was tipped over. The receiver was hanging barely from its cord on the side of the table. The buttons and others pieces lie in a heap of mess on the table.

Lying next to the chair was an ax. On the chair itself was another note.

Chef grabbed it and read it silently to himself.

_Hey Chef, I knew you or someone would come seeking help from the radio. So I smashed it as seen with the destruction and axe. So it looks like there is no communication, so hah. And also as you can see the steering wheel is missing, I through it over board. I also visited the engine room and made sure our destination would never be reached, how Paris does sound nice though. _

Chef looked up and gasped again and saw the steering wheel was gone.

_Fear not, help is on the way, in thirty six hours. A distress call was made. So hopefully within this time I shall do as I need and vanquish the guilty one. So pray that 8am of Friday comes faster than you think._

_And for a clue Chef, you are not the one, so you will be an easy dispose. _

_Psycho Blood Attack_

"Who are you" Chef demanded to himself.

**Scene Change, 2hours and 11 minutes later, 8:54pm**

Everyone was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day. Everyone kept an eye out for the killer every moment they were out and about. Making sure not to fully trust anyone. Even if their boy or girlfriends.

They especially felt irritable from finding they had no communication and that they had no way of getting off the big rig.

But the killer decided to just stay in the wind. When everyone heard and saw nothing else of a psycho killer they began to wonder if the killer wasn't goanna strike again. But they were wrong.

**Sundeck**

Gwen stood and leaned on the side of the railing as she watched the moonless night sky. It was full of bright shining stars, beautiful she thought. Much better watching it out here than in the middle of a big city with all the lights blocking the vision. The cool night air also felt good.

She was thinking deeply to herself, of what Bridgette and Leshawna had said. Who will she decide with, Trent or Duncan.

She was so trained in her thoughts she didn't hear or see the person, creeping up from behind her.

The person crept forward slowly, taking one step at a time. Making sure Gwen didn't hear them. They had a large and sharp steak knife with a blood soaked tip in their hand.

8:57pm

The person was now standing directly behind Gwen, preparing to squire her.

"Gwen look out" a familiar voice said.

A person came up and tackled the killer and they were both sent down to the ground.

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see two people fighting. She couldn't tell who they were because of they were both hidden in the shadows, beyond the moon light, but the grunting sounded familiar, she couldn't put her finger on it.

The killer was on top of the person, trying to place the knife into their throat. The person kept it at bay as they held onto the killers arm to prevent the penetration.

The person lifted a one of their knees and kneed the killer in the wrong place. The killer fell over backward in pain.

The knife clambering on the deck as it fell from their hands.

The person quickly got to their feet and tried to get to the knife. They quickly made it past the fusing killer. But the killer reached out a hand and grabbed the person's ankle. The person fell flat on their face.

All the meanwhile, Gwen stood watching, frozen in fear and shock. Not knowing what to do.

The killer quickly scampered over the person to reach the knife. The person quickly grabbed them by the leg and pulled them backward, away from the knife.

The killer back kicked the person in the jaw, sending them to their back, clenching their jaw in pain, it was dislocated.

Gwen also heard a cracking sound. She looked over and saw the person in pain. The person snapped their spine.

The killer quickly stood up, ran to the knife and grabbed it.

9:02pm

The person was into much pain from their jaw to even get up. The killer walked over and knelt down beside the person. The person looked up at the killer as they took the knife and slowly pulled it across the person's neck.

The person screamed out in agony before their voice was muffled with blood.

Blood poured out and started to stain their neck and the deck.

The killer pulled something out of their pocket and placed it on the person's stomach and walked away, leaving them to bleed out.

Gwen quickly snapped out of her shock and ran over to the person.

The person gagged for air as their last bit of life drained out of them. Gwen could barely see who it was, but she could make enough out to tell who it was. The person who saved her life and gave their own, Gwen was shocked to find out who it was.

Gwen filled with tears as the person stopped twitching and laid still, dead.

Gwen grabbed the note the killer had left behind.

_Another time Gwen, another time._

Gwen crunched the paper in her hands and went to find Duncan. Even though Gwen didn't really like the person, she still felt tears fill her eyes as frustration filled her. Why'd they have to die for her, she thought.

Gwen had to relay the bad news now.

She walked down the sundeck along the railing of the side, walking alone.

The killer peaked around the corner of a doorway and watched as Gwen walked.

They slowly made their way after her, "You won't escape this time," they whispered.

**So how was the chapter. good, bad or awesome. Let me know what you think. Any suggestions on who you think the psycho blood attacker (killer) is? It could be anyone. As a warning, i dont know when the next chapter will be up.**

**Questions:  
Who will be next?  
When will the killer be revealed and then stopped, or will they ever?  
Is it true that in less than 36 hours, help is there for them?  
What will they do without transportation or communication?  
Is the killer tell the truth about Chef not being the guilty one, and who could it be? If the truth is revealed, with they do the right thing and give in to save the others?  
Who is the person who saved Gwen? And will she get to safety before being killed herself?  
All will answered in the next or Future Chapter.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**

**Dead in Order:  
Chris, Sierra, Scott**

**Alive: One of Which is Dead.  
Chef Hatchet, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Courtney, Trent, Jo, Eva, Cameron, Harold, DJ, Cody, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Dawn, B, Sam, Dakota, Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Lightning, Anne Maria, Justin, Staci, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel.**

**Until Next Time, Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Guilty One Revealed

**I dont own any of the awesome that is know as the total drama anything.  
Chapter 3 is here and quicker than usual. If wondering how, because i've finally got free time for the next two weeks and will soon be getting my own computer back. So hopefully Zombie Death Escape chapter 20 will be out soon. So enough of me yapping, here it is. And the person who saved Gwen is revealed, and it is the least likely person you would suspect. **

**Scene Change, 9:23pm, bedroom #49, deck 2**

"I just don't get it" Zoey pondered as she sat down on her bed. Mike was accompanying her.

"About what" Mike asked? "Why the killer hasn't struck again? I guess the note was right, we did act much of the day out as if nothing happened."

"I guess you're right" Zoey sighed.

"Well it's getting late and we should hit the hay" Mike said, as he walked to her door.

Zoey agreed, "The faster tomorrow comes, the better we have of standing a chance of surviving."

"One full day and half until rescue" Mike added. He opened the door, "See yah in the morning."

"You to" Zoey said, getting under her covers.

Mike closed her door and started down the hall.  
**Scene Change, 9:25pm, hall, deck 2**

Gwen had made her way quickly from deck one of the sundeck to the second, where she was coated in darkness. She couldn't see a thing as she felt her way down the hall, feeling the walls.

Still with the loss of someone still on her mind. Even though the two had been enemies through most of their time spent together. Gwen felt she needed vengeance on who did this; she had dried her eyes and was feeling a little better. And she kicked herself for not standing in to help, or to at least get an idea of who the killer was.

At least it was quiet she thought, the killer had left her alone.

But they were still actually behind her, somehow being able to see in the dark with night vision. It could've been the night vision goggles they were wearing. How nice would a nice shade of red go with them, the killer thought.

Gwen continued to walk until she saw a door open ahead and saw someone walk out.

It was Mike, Gwen quickly walked up to him.

Mike closed Zoey's door and he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Who's there" he panicky whispered?

"Me Gwen" Gwen whispered back, "Didn't mean to startle you" she apologized.

They walked together down the hall, for some reason the hall light was on farther down the hall. They entered the light and exited the dark portion.

The killer stayed behind so they wouldn't be seen.

Mike looked over at Gwen and saw she looked different, mentally.

"Gwen are you alright" Mike asked?

"No not really" Gwen replied not looking back at him.

"Why, what's wrong" Mike asked?

"Well first of all, I had a run in with the killer" Gwen replied.

Mike froze in his tracks, Gwen walked a little ahead and looked back to see him.

"So you know who they are" Mike asked?

"No" Gwen answered, "It was too dark. And the worst part is that someone tried to save me by giving their own life for me."

"Rough going" Mike said as he caught up to where she was. "At least you're okay."

Gwen looked up at him, feeling a tear fill her eye, "Even though we didn't see eye to eye. And she hated my guts for what I did. I still feel so confused to why they did it."

"Well whoever it was did it because they found that you're worth protecting, from whoever is doing this" Mike replied. "Who was it anyway?"

"It was Courtney" Gwen said.

**Scene Change, 9:32pm, room #102, deck 2**

Cody had been upset all day as he sat on his bed. Just when he and Sierra were clicking in the right way. She had to go and get murdered.

He sat up and wiped his nose with a tissue and through it on the pile that had been piling up. He looked over at the wall clock and saw it was nine thirty something.

Cody stood up and walked over to his port hole (window). He swung the window open and peered out at the night sky. Stars glittered it as a nice 99% visible moon glowed a nice sparkle on the ocean's come waters.

How could something so horrible, happen on such a nice day, Cody thought to himself. He was referring to the weather, a bright sunny day followed by a nice star filled night.

**Scene Change, 9:33pm, dining hall, deck 1**

Leshawna had been there all day, for some reason she had slept through the past hour or so. She woke up and saw it was dark around. The only light there was, was coming from the tinted glow from the few lamps on the walls, (They were mainly there for Owen and his midnight snack cravings.) Enough to show how everything in the room had a creepy shadow.

Leshawna was starting to get a bad feeling. She slowly stood up, pushed her chair in and walked to the dining room doors.

She turned back around and nearly forgot why it felt so intense of creepy; she was in the room with three dead bodies that hadn't been disposed of. The smell made Leshawna gag.

She was especially creeped out by Sierra's body still being attached to the wall. Leshawna quickly opened and exited into the hall.

She made her way to the stairs were, so she could just return back to her room.

That's when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She felt a cold chill run down her spine as she tried to find somewhere to hide. All there was was a janitor's cart, and she knew she was too big to hide behind it.

The steps got louder as the person came closer and closer.

Why does it always take so long, Leshawna demanded as she thought to herself?

She looked on with fear as the person exited the stairs and entered the hall. Leshawna saw who it was and immediately comed down.

"Oh it's you" Leshawna said, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, sorry" the person said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright" Leshawna said, grabbing the wall for support as she relieved her breathing.

"Where are you coming from anyway" the person asked?

"The dining hall" Leshawna replied, "I took a nap I was expecting to take."

"Why don't I help you back to your room and give you a permanent nap" the killer offered.

"What do you mean permanent" Leshawna demanded?

"I mean permanent as in never waking up" the killer replied.

Leshawna looked at them with a raised eyebrow. But she quickly lowered it as she fear crept through her veins. "I knew I had the chills" Leshawna said, "You…you…you're the killer aren't you" she asked backing away.

"If you haven't figured it out now, then you never will" the killer responded walking toward her. "I'm going to repay you back for what you did. It wasn't right."

"Am I the guilty one" Leshawna asked?

"Maybe" the killer replied, "But who said, only one person was guilty."

"The first note said there was only one" Leshawna pointed out.

The killer continued to back Leshawna down the hall.

"Actually we said one was the guilty one, I never relayed that more than one couldn't be" the killer said, "But since you'll be dead soon, I mine as well say, that yes. You are one of four guilty ones."

"Who are the other three" Leshawna asked nervously.

"As far as you're concerned, Scott is all you need to know" the killer replied.

9:39pm

Leshawna backed into a wall. She whimpered as the killer got closer.

"Any final words" the killer asked?

"Sorry" Leshawna said, "I didn't intend on what happened."

"Well it's too late for apologizes" the killer said, "Besides I'm not the one you should be saying it to."

Leshawna desperately felt the wall for something she could use. She felt and found something round, she quickly turned around and saw a door.

The killer approached.

Leshawna quickly opened and entered the room.

She tried to close the door, but the killer put their wait against it as well. Leshawna being bigger than them had more strength. She used an ounce of her strength and gave a mighty push and resealed the door, locking it.

She turned around and looked to see where she was.

It was a bedroom and someone was sleeping in their bed, how they could not hear the commotion, Leshawna thought.

The killer rammed the door trying to bust it down.

Leshawna quickly walked up and shook the person awake. They woke with ease.

"Leshawna what are you doing here" they asked?

The killer rammed the door again.

"Who's that" Sam asked as he sat up.

"It's the killer" Leshawna replied, "I know who it is."

"You do" Sam asked as he jolted from his bed and stood up. "Who?" He turned his lamp on.

"We don't have time right now" Leshawna said, "We have to leave."

"If the killer is at the only way of escape" Sam declared, "Then how do you suppose we do it then."

"I don't know" Leshawna demanded, "You're the game expert. You've played mystery games before. So you should have some idea right."

"The port holes too small for us" Sam replied, "So I guess its game over for us."

"Game over is right" the killer said.

Sam and Leshawna turn and see the killer standing in the doorway.

"How'd you open the door" Leshawna demanded?

"I forgot I had this on me" the killer replied, showing them a bobby pin.

"I didn't know you used bobby pins" Sam realized. He just realized he was staring at the killer, "Wait you."

"That's what she said" the killer laughed. "Exact quote from her."

"How" Sam demanded, "You're so nice and quiet. You would be the last one anyone would suspect in doing this."

"Well the note did say expect the unexpected" the killer said, "And honestly, we were goanna let you live to. But of course she had to open the door and make me reveal myself to you."

"So Leshawna's the guilty one" Sam asked looking at her.

"Partially yes" the killer responded, "So who will be first?"

No one answered, as the two of them looked back frightened.

"I think I will have some fun first" the killer said, reclosing the door and locking it back up.

**Scene Change, 9:46pm, room 423 deck 2, other side.**

Duncan sat back on his bed as he watched MTV.

"What idiots watch these weirdo's anyway" he exclaimed to himself. "The only good thing they've done is put Moe on it." He grabs his remote and changes his television to AMC. "Speaking of the three Stooges."

Knock at the door.

"Come in" Duncan yelled, not taking his eyes off the screen.

The door opens and Gwen enters, she closed and locks the door behind her.

Duncan looks up from the screen. "Oh hay babe" he said.

Gwen goes over and sits down on the side of his bed.

Duncan could feel that something wasn't right. He pressed mute on his television and stood up and sat down next to Gwen at other end of the bed.

Gwen looked up and looked at the television.

"I didn't take you as being a three stooges fan" Gwen said.

"Something's bothering you ain't it" Duncan said, ignoring the TV.

"How can you tell" Gwen asked?

"Well for one thing you seem down and depressed" Duncan said, "Plus my gut feeling says something's up."

"Well I came to tell you I had an encountering with the killer" Gwen said.

Duncan looked at her for a moment.

"They didn't hurt me or anything" Gwen added, "And I know what your goanna ask? Who is it?"

Duncan was goanna ask that.

"I don't know because they were hidden in the dark" Gwen said.

"Well you got away from them and that's all that matters right" Duncan said, as he felt she hadn't finished everything yet.

He looked at her and she looked at him.

"There's more isn't there" he asked?

"The only reason I got away, because I certain someone else got in the way and sacrificed their own life for me. They must have seen the killer stalking up behind me. For the oddest reason they must have thought their life was worth giving up for mine" Gwen said.

"So the killer's claimed four now" Duncan gasped.

"Yes" Gwen replied.

"Well who saved you" Duncan asked quickly?

"You're not goanna believe me in who it is" Gwen said.

"Who" Duncan repeated?

"The person who gave their own for me" Gwen replied, "Was Courtney."

**So how was the chapter, good, bad, or awesome. Were you on the edge of your seat. Who do you think the killer is now after some hints are revealed. And what about other possibilities. Give me your thoughts, and maybe someone will come close to who ive got planned behind this all.**

**Questions:  
Will Cody ever be happy again?  
What happened to Sam and Leshawna?  
Why was it Courtney who saved Gwen and what could this lead to?  
Who is the killer and who is next?  
Find out next time when more blood and gore come. **

**Dead: Chris, Sierra, Scott, Courtney**

**Alive: Chef Hatchet, Gwen, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, Blaineley, Trent, Jo, Eva, Cameron, Harold, DJ, Cody, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Dawn, B, Dakota, Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Lightning, Anne Maria, Justin, Staci, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel.**

**Unkown: Leshawna, Sam**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. Is their any character still alive you want to see more of and have a bigger role. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Severed Head

**I do not own Total Drama anything. If any are asking what the guilty one means, it means that one person is the reason for why all the rest will die. So beware, it will get gorey in this chapter. So readers beware. Hope you like, REVIEW. **

"How could it have been Courtney" Duncan gasped?

"I know it was dark" Gwen sighed, "But I think I can one person from another."

"Not if you couldn't see the killer in the dark" Duncan corrected, he huffed.

"Why do you even care" Gwen narrowed her eyes at him, "I thought you were over her."

"I am" Duncan said quickly, "But I didn't want her to die or anything."

"Well your giving it more emotion than it needed" Gwen said, "I was coming to you so hopefully comfort me some. But it looks like you're more upset over Courtney."

"Will you stop putting words in mouth" Duncan grunted, "You know your my one and only. I am upset over the whole thing."

"Then come help me feel better" Gwen said.

Duncan went and wrapped his arm around her, "It will be okay" he told her.

"Not with people dropping like flies" Gwen sighed.

"At least we're alive and together" Duncan said.

_RING, RING, RING_

Gwen pulls her cell phone out, "Who could be calling me at this time at night."

Duncan shrugged.

She lite it up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Leshawna" Gwen said, "Probably wants to see how we're doing."

She answers the phone by pressing the green cellphone button.

"Hello, Leshawna" Gwen answered.

"Gwen" Leshawna sounded frightened, "I need help." She whispered.

"What kind of help" Gwen asked?

"I was confronted by the killer" Leshawna panicked, "They've trapped me and Sam in his bathroom. Lucky the door is strong."

"Who is it" Gwen gasped?

"Please come help" Leshawna pleaded, "They have a large steak knife. "

"I'm on my way" Gwen said.

"And Gwen" Leshawna added.

"Yah, Leshawna" Gwen asked, looking frightened?  
"If you don't get here in time, you need to know. There are actually four guilty people" Leshawna stated. The phone goes dead.

Gwen stood up, through her phone on Duncan's bed and walked quickly to the door. "Come one we have to leave."

"Why what's up" Duncan asked sounding serious as he also stood up.

"Sam and Leshawna know who the murderer is" Gwen responded, "We have to get to Sam's room right away."

Duncan and Gwen quickly exited his room, into the hall and to Sam's room as fast as possible.

**Scene Change, 9:47pm, room 03, deck 2**

Trent sat on the edge of his bed as his thoughts raced through his mind. The memories of what happened.

(Flashback)

Wednesday July 18, 2012. 1:23pm

Season 5 was still in progression, it was fairly early in the season. Only five people had left so far, for a wide range of reasons.

Trent was walking down the dirt path of the forest when he heard familiar voices. He quietly sneaked through some hedges and watched as Duncan and Gwen passed by, holding hands.

Trent gasped.

He watched as they made their way to the cabins.

He slowly and carefully made his way

"Why are we sneaking?"

Trent gasped in surprise; he looked and saw Izzy was following him.

"I'm following to see what they're up to" Trent whispered.

"Oh" Izzy smiled, "Good luck, and hopefully it isn't what it looks like."

Trent had a frown as he watched her climb a tree and disappear in the brush.

He turned back and saw he had lost track of Duncan and Gwen.

He quickly got back on the path and followed it.

Trent passed by Brick and Tyler who were playing a game catch.

"Hey, Trent yah want to join" Brick asked him?

Trent gave them a fake smile, "Can't right now. Have either of you seen Duncan or Gwen pass by here."

"I think I saw them heading for the communal bathrooms" Brick said pointing.

"Thanks" Trent thanked as he made his way to the communal bathrooms.

He grabbed the door and tried to open it, it was locked.

He heard voices coming from inside.

"Duncan we can't keep doing this" Gwen sighed.

"Why not" Duncan pleaded.

"Because it isn't right to Trent" Gwen replied, "We are dating after all and it isn't right to go behind his back like we have been."

"But we're so perfect for each other" Duncan hoped.

"I know" Gwen sighed again, "But Trent's been so patient, caring and nice. I just can't do this."

"But what about what we had back on the set" Duncan asked?

"I was careless back then" Gwen said, "And it totally ruined my life."

"You're not the only one" Duncan pointed out, "Courtney still hates me."

"That's what I'm talking about" Gwen said, "I just want to make amends with our pasts and forget we even had anything."

"Well if it's what you want" Duncan sighed.

"Thanks" Gwen thanked him.

Trent couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked away from the communal bathrooms.

He really wished Courtney hadn't been voted off; maybe the two of them wouldn't even be together.

He made his way slowly to the cabins, with the conversation still on his mind.

(End Flashback)

Trent lay down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Watching as the ceiling fan slowly spun, as it was set on low mode.

"Why is she so complicated" he asked himself?

**Scene Change, 9:48pm, bedroom 425 deck 2**

Blaineley sat flipping through a magazine on her bed.

It was a quiet night for a day full of suspense she thought.

A knock at her door.

She huffed as she through her magazine down, got to her feet and went over to answer the door.

She opened the door to find no one there.

'Weird' she thought.

She closed the door and went back to her bed.

Another knock at the door.

She went back and saw someone standing there.

"May I help you" she grunted.

"Yah, I was wondering if I could borrow something" the person replied.

"Like what" Blaineley asked?

"Like that" the person pointed to inside the room.

Blaineley turned around, "What is it you're talking about."

**Scene Change, 9:55pm, deck 2**

Duncan and Gwen had raced up to Sam's room from the hall. They treaded lightly when they were about ten feet away, they wanted to be cautious.

They looked forward at Sam's door. They walked to the doorway and saw the door was fine, open.

They looked and saw that they didn't see Sam or Leshawna anywhere. They saw Sam's side table lamp on and his bed was as if he had gone for a glass of water.

That's when they looked past the bed to the left at the bathroom door. They slowly approached it.

Unlike the front bedroom door, this one was carved into the bedroom. Someone with a lot of strength had broken it in half, with it resting against the side of the bathroom. The even scarier part was the bright puddle of red substance.

The two of them entered the bathroom doorway and gasped.

Blood littered the floor, the walls and bathtub.

They looked and saw that Leshawna draped over the toilet. Her hair was soaked with water and blood, their guess. The killer drowned her in the toilet. But not before they sliced her throat, just enough not to kill her.

"What is wrong with this psycho" Duncan pondered in horror. "They just love this carnage don't they?"

Duncan and Gwen looked up into the bathtub. It was almost over flowing in blood. As a torso gently floated in it. A severed arm and both legs floating beside it. The other arm was next to the tub.

"Is that Sam" Gwen pointed to the tub.

"I think so" Duncan gasped, "But where's his head."

"This killer is really sick" Gwen said, "We have to get out of here."

"We're on a ship" Duncan pointed out, "There is nowhere to run."

Duncan looked and saw something on the tiled wall behind the bathtub.

"Look" he pointed.

Gwen looked and saw the number 21 made in blood on it.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean" Gwen demanded.

They both exited the bedroom. They looked and saw a bedroom door open.

They both walked down to it.

They peered inside and gasped again.

"Aw man, another one" Duncan gasped.

"At least there isn't that much blood" Gwen said, not sounding too sad for this person.

They gazed upon and saw Blaineley hanging from her ceiling fan. A nice firm grip around her neck. But what surprised them was what she was strangled by. Blaineley had a crue cut; her long hair was wrapped around her neck and tied to the fan. Even worse the fan was on, making the hair twist around and around making it tighter around her neck.

"Man when they said we were all goanna die" Gwen said, "They weren't kidding."

Duncan walked over and grabbed yet another note. Gwen walked over and they both read it to themselves.

_Hah, you fools. That makes how many dead now, seven. With 32 to go. Gwen did yah have a nice convo with Leshawna, upset that she's dead. Too bad, you and your boyfriend will join her soon. She told you about there being four guilty ones, it is true. Two are dead, two are living. Scott and Leshawna. _

_ As a bonus, I am going on a murdering spree now. So if I catch anyone vulnerable or alone. They die in whatever manner I feel. All will pay for the sins of four people. Gwen enjoy as you are number three._

"I'm one of them" Gwen gasped.

"It doesn't really matter now" Duncan said grabbing her hand. He led her to the hallway. "We have to gather everyone else so they don't have the same fate."

"Why and who is doing this" Gwen desperately asked?

Duncan coldly ignored her for own good as he guided her down the hall.

"Where are we going" Gwen asked?

"Find Chef" Duncan said, "Hopefully he'll have some answers."

**Scene Change, 10:22pm, storage room, deck 5**

The killer walked around looking for something.

"Where could it be" they asked themselves.

They walked around aimlessly in the dark wondering where it could possibly be.

They walked over to a large crate; a rectangular shape was pressed into the wall behind it.

Just to be curious. They pried the crate open with a crowbar they found. They set the crowbar down and pulled the top off. They through it aside, really not caring if made any sounds.

They looked in and found something's that would make faze two a lot easier.

They shoved the crate of supplies aside and walked up to the door. They pulled out a key from their pocket and shoved it into the lock.

The door opened with ease, the killer peered inside.

"Perfect, it's already set up the way I need it" the killer said. "Now to finish what will be needed to be done."

They closed the door and made their way back to the steps.

**Scene Change, 10:23pm, room 03 deck 2**

Trent was still in his thoughts. He was now lying on his stomach across the bed, starring at the floor.

(Flashback)

Saturday, September 9, 2012 1:14pm

The fifth season had gone pretty swell for Trent. Ever since that interaction with Duncan two months earlier, Gwen had changed and had stayed with Trent. Up to his elimination though, coming in nineteenth place, thanks to Heather.

There were currently only 7 people left in the game, Duncan and Heather being two of them. Gwen had just recently been eliminated.

Trent stood on the deck of the playa de losers as he watched the boat of losers approach with Gwen.

Gwen smiled happily at him.

The boat docked, she got off, and the boat went off to return to the island.

"So how was it without me for so long" was the first thing Trent asked?

"Boring" Gwen confessed, "I'm surprised that Heather didn't eliminate me earlier than when she did." She made a disgusted face at the thought of her.

"It must have been because you won three single immunities on your own" Trent said, "And it was really funny when you dumped that bee hive on her head."

"Yah, well, somehow she still managed to stay in, with that knew alliance she has. Who knew Ezekiel and Staci were so gullible."

"Come on" Trent said, "Everyone's exited to see you."

"Everyone" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Yup" Trent said, "Well maybe with the exception of Alejandro and maybe Eva, she always looks mad."

They walked down the dock to the pool. They reached the end.

Without realizing what they were doing, they spread their arms and through them around the opposite person.

"Hey, love birds" Leshawna called, "Come and join us."

Gwen and Trent separated; they saw Leshawna and joined her with the others around the pool.

(End Flashback)

Trent sighed.

Knock at the door.

He got up and walked to the door. He answered.

As soon as he opened the door, he felt something get shoved into his stomach. He felt pain, lots of it. As he fell to the ground.

The killer stood over him.

**So how was the chapter, good, bad, awesome. On the edge of your seat mabye. Next chapter soon.  
Questions:  
Who will be next and who is the psycho blood attacker?  
Where is Sam's severed head?  
Why does this person like it so gorey and what do they have planned for who those still living?  
What about Gwen, will she be targted next, and what about Trent is he dead, or mabye something else?  
What is in the storage room?  
Find all out next time.**

**Dead:  
Chris, Sierra, Scott, Courtney, Leshawna, Sam, Blaineley**

**Alive:  
Chef Hatchet, Gwen, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Eva, Cameron, Harold, DJ, Cody, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Dawn, B, Dakota, Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Lightning, Anne Maria, Justin, Staci, Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel.**

**Unkown: Trent**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE THANKYOU. Just for the fun of it, i want to know who your favorite total drama character/couple is? **


	5. Chapter 5: Under the Bed

**I dont own total drama anything. Its been a while for this story, i know. But here's another chapter. And it has more excitment than the other three. Make sure u pay attention because they're is a slight clue to who the killer is. So hopefully you wont be to mad at me at the end. But all will get worse before better. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. THANKS, HERE'S CHAPTER 5, Under the Bed.**

**Scene Change, 10:11pm, kitchen deck 1**

Duncan and Gwen quickly run into the kitchen where they find Chef.

"Chef we have some horrible news" Duncan warned.

"I know" Chef interrupted, "Your goanna say someone else is dead ain't yah."

"Yah, how'd you know" Gwen asked?

"I saw bloody footprints leading in here" Chef said, "One of my butchers knives are missing."

"Aw great" Duncan huffed.

"So who died anyway" Chef pondered.

"Leshawna, Blaineley, Courtney and Sam" Gwen relayed.

"With Sam's severed head missing" Duncan added.

"Wow" Chef said surprised.

"I know" Gwen sighed, "What are we goanna do."  
"We split up and look for clues" Chef ordered.

"Really" Duncan narrowed his eyes at Chef, "The killer left this behind."

Duncan gave the note left near Blaineley to Chef. He quickly scanned it.

"Well looks like our plans have changed" Chef said, "I want everyone in the dining hall now."

"How we goanna do that" Gwen asked, "This ship is huge. We don't even know where half the people are."

"With the communication gear smashed, we'll have to search by foot" Chef said, "So let's go."

They listened and followed.

**Scene Change, 10:45pm, mirror room deck 4**

Justin was all alone; he had requested that Katie and Sadie go elsewhere and take Staci with them, so he wouldn't have to listen to her.

He kind of missed the squealing BFFF's though.

He continued to observe himself in the mirror.

"Man your one butt ugly freak" someone said.

Justin was upholded by this; he turned around to see who had said this.

"Who do you think you are saying that" he said glaring at the person.

The person walked toward Justin.

"Answer me" Justin demanded.

"I really don't think you're in the right position to make demands" the person said revealing they had a large and bloody butcher's knife.

Justin whimpered and slowly backed away.

"Please don't harm me" Justin pleaded, "I didn't mean anything I said."

"Don't worry Justin; I will make it slow and painful. Make you feel as I drag this large knife down your spine, make you feel every ounce of pain. And I'll make you have it as I pull your bare beating lungs out with my bare hands. The Vikings did it for centuries to those who defiled them."

Justin cringed as the person stared menacingly at him. He now had his bare back against a mirror.

"Or maybe, I'll cut your stomach out, pull out your ribs and stab you in the face with them" the killer said.

"Why are you so psychotic" Justin asked frightened, "What did I ever do to you."

"Honestly nothing" the killer said, rubbing their bare fingers over the blade of the knife. "You may not be the guilty one, but let's face it. Beside maybe Staci and those annoying Bfff twits, you're the most forgetful face here. It will be like you never existed."

The killer marched forward.

"No please" Justin pleaded.

"No mercy" the killer said.

They grabbed Justin by his neck and swung him around so he was facing the mirrors, "Or maybe you'll die by your reflection."

The killer grabbed Justin's head and drove it into the mirror, shattering it. They brought his head back, pieces of glass stuck in his face.

"No please" Justin pleaded, somehow still being conscious.

The killer stabbed him in his 12 pack and then rammed his head into a second mirror. The killer let go and let Justin fall back lifelessly to the floor.

Blood oozing from his stomach and from the wounds on his chest and face from the glass. The killer walked away, brushing glass off. This time they didn't leave a note behind.

**Scene Change, 10:39pm, music room, deck 3**

Geoff slowly tapped the drum with his stick, then another drum.

"Good so far" Bridgette congratulated.

"Yah, well I don't think I can get the hang of this" Geoff sighed.

"You just need more practice" Bridgette said.

Geoff got up and Bridgette took his place.

"I've got go pee" Geoff said, "Be back in a flash."

"You sure do pee a lot" Bridgette said as he disappeared into the hall.

**Scene Change, 10:43pm, room 293 deck 2**

Gwen and Duncan had split from Chef; they found it easier to get everyone faster.

Currently the two of them were in front of Dawn's room.

Gwen gently knocked on the door.

No answer.

Duncan tries the door knob, it's unlocked.

"With a killer on the loose, you'd think she would lock her door" Duncan said as he entered.

The room was dark.

Duncan walked over to the bed side lamp to turn it on, but he tripped over something and fell on his back. Whatever it was, it felt lumpy but soft under his back.

"Aw" he groaned.

"Duncan are you okay" Gwen asked as she wadded her way in?

"If excruciating pain is an exception, then yes" Duncan said. He stood up and turned the light on. He looked down to see what he had tripped on.

"You tripped on that" Gwen said laughing.

"Hey, I didn't see the pillow there" Duncan huffed.

They looked around and didn't see Dawn anywhere. Her bed was perfectly made except for the pillows were on the floor and there was some sort of impression in the blankets. They guessed it was from her meditating.

"Well she's not here" Duncan said.

They left, closing her door behind them.

"So who's next" Duncan asked?

"We can always go and find Izzy" Gwen offered, "She can definitely hold her wait against a killer."

They started down the hall.

"She certainly did when she won season five" Duncan said, "She beat Heather to a pulp; I'm surprised that Heather's wounds healed up so fast."

"Who knew she was such a Rocky fan" Gwen added?

Wush.

They feel a fast wind on them as something flies past real close to their faces.

They look down the hall and see whatever it was got lodged in the wall. They ran up to see an old fashioned arrow sticking in the wall.

"They almost killed us" Duncan said.

"I am the guilty one" Gwen sighed, "I don't think your safe around me."

"I'm not leaving" Duncan said, "I'm not goanna let anyone hurt you."

Gwen looks at the arrow, "This is the second time tonight that I just barely escaped death. I don't want you sacrificing yourself for me."

"If it means me instead of you then it's worth it" Duncan said.  
That was the most thoughtful maniac thing Duncan had ever said to her.

10:49pm

"Look out" Duncan shoves Gwen aside as a second arrow comes flying through the air.

Gwen tumbles to the ground; she sits up in a sitting position and looks up just in time to see Duncan take the arrow head on. The arrow impales his skin.

Duncan lands on his back with the arrow in his right shoulder. He leans up still in pain.

Gwen quickly crawls over to him.

"You just risked yourself for me" Gwen said.

"Not the time for this now" Duncan pointed.

She looked and ducked her head as a third arrow comes and clips a few pieces of her hair. It sails and gets lodged into a door.

Gwen carefully helps Duncan to his feet, with all her strength and the two make a run for it down the hall. The killer follows with a bow and arrow, they still had three arrows left.

**Scene Change, 10:55pm, supply room 3, deck 3**

The killer walks up and grabs something from off a shelf.

"This should take care of a couple of them" they snicker as they press the handle. Fire comes exploding from it.

**Scene Change, 11:03pm, dining hall, deck 1**

Owen walked from his room to the dining hall where he found the food still poised at the buffet tables. He sniffed the air to try and feel the tasty aromas.

All he got was a nose full of death.

He looked over and forgot about the bodies, both of them.

"Wait both of them" Owen panicked.

Owen looked and saw Chris's body still slouched in his soup. Sierra was missing from the wall and Scott was still slumped with a pool of blood around him. He turned and was goanna head back to bed feeling not hungry anymore.

"Wait a second" Owen thought, he turned and saw that Sierra's body was missing. Including the knife, all there was left was the pool of blood around where she had been.

He walked over to it, frightened. He looked and saw bloody footprints walking toward the kitchen.

"Oh my" Owen looked on in fear.

Owen didn't notice a shadowy figure rise up behind him with something large and sharp.

**Scene Change, 11:01pm, music room, deck 2**

Bridgette was getting worried, as she sat slumped over on the drums. The drum sticks lying at the base of the drum.

"Where is he" Bridgette asked herself, "He never takes this long."

She stood up, and walked to the entrance, thinking maybe she'll go and see how number one takes a half hour. (Not KND operative).

Bridgette walked from the nice lite music room to the very dark hallway.

She only makes it about ten feet when she feels pain shock and course through her veins. She spins around and sees someone standing there. A second later she fell over unconscious.

The killer reached down and dragged her body down the hall.

** Scene Change, 11:04pm, archery room, deck 3**

Ezekiel felt amazing when did archery. The way the bow felt in his hands, the amazing glorious feeling of getting a bull's-eye. Especially since it was one of the few talents he knew he had.

He pulled the arrow back and let sail into the board making his fifth bull's-eye in a row.

Ezekiel was a little creeped out of how quiet it was and how no one seemed to be around. He kind of guessed it was because of what happened earlier. But he was still wondering why they didn't seem more cautious and aware then they were.

He shrugged as he pulled the arrow back on the bow and aimed it again at the bulls-eye. He was about to let go when he all of a sudden felt a shock of pain in his back.

He turned around to see someone standing there with a weapon.

The killer took the weapon and jabbed it into Ezekiel's chest for a second time. He fell over and didn't move. The killer standing over him.

"Just a couple more and then the fun can begin" they said to themselves, "After a few more eliminations anyway" they laughed. They grabbed the lifeless Ezekiel and started drag him out of the archery room.

**Scene Change, 11:07pm, hall deck 3**

Lightning was running down the hall as fast as he could. He has something he had to tell people.

He ran around a corner, up a flight of stairs and onto the second deck.

"Where is everyone" Lightning said.

He skidded to a stop when he almost crashes into Duncan and Gwen.

Duncan and Gwen also skid to a stop, abruptly in front of him.

"What are you running from" Lightning asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"The psycho killer" Duncan replied, "They shot me with an arrow."

Lightning just noticed it.

"What are you running from" Gwen asked panicky.

"I just saw the killer stab and kill Zeke" Lightning quickly spat out.

"So you know who the killer is" Gwen asked desperately.

"Yes" Lightning replied. "It's.."

"Wait" Duncan said, "If he just saw Zeke slaughter, then whose been chasing us?"

"Good question" Gwen asked? "There might be two of them."

"I know who one of em is" Lightning said getting back to what he had to say.

"Quick spit it out" Duncan huffed, "My shoulder hurts."

"It's D…" Lightning started.

Gwen and Duncan gasp. "Lightning" Gwen yells.

They both take off running in the opposite direction.

Lightning falls over with an arrow stuck through his left eye. Blood seeks out of his it as he lays motionless.

"That takes care of that inconvenience" the killer said. The grabbed the arrow, put their foot on Lightning's head yanked the arrow out. The took it and snapped it over their knee for the fun of it. They dropped it and moved on.

**Scene Change, 11:23pm, music room, deck 3 **

Geoff walks casually back to the music room. He looks in and sees that Bridgette wasn't around.

"Bridgette" he called.

No answer.

"Bridge ,where are yah" he called.

Still no answer.

Where she can be, Geoff thought to himself.

He exited in search of her.

**Scene Change, 11:25pm, deck 3, library**

Noah was back in the library, the only place he found piece. He loved Owen and the others. But they could get a bit annoying once in a while.

"Reading anything interesting" a familiar voice said.

Noah looked up from his book to see who it was. He gasped.

He dropped his book and nearly fell out of his chair. He fixed it.

"How, you" Noah asked wide eyed surprised.

"Yes, I was always me" the killer spoke.

"So how many have you killed" Noah asked?

"Including or not including you" the killer asked?

"Without" Noah replied.

"Four" the killer replied.

"Who" Noah demanded?

"You'll find out when you join them" the killer said.

The killer had backed Noah up against a wall. The killer had knife in one hand and something else in the other, it looked like it gave off sparks.

**Scene Change**, **11:29pm, room 202, deck 2**

"Thanks again for keeping me company" DJ thanked.

"Oh, no problem" Brick said.

Currently, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth and Brick had all accompanied DJ in his room. They found it fun to play monopoly on his bedroom floor.

They were just starting and they were just dealing the money and picking who would go first and all.

"Hay can I be the shoe" Lindsay asked?

"Sure" Tyler handed it on her.

"What would you like to be Brick" DJ asked him.

"I'd like to be the thimble" Brick replied.

They looked at him weird.

"Are yah sure" Tyler said, "There's the car, the canon and look a bag of money."

"Yah" Brick said, "I'm a hard worker. The thimble is a symbol of hard work."

"So I guess I will be the car" Tyler said, not fully paying attention.

Brick sighed as he placed the thimble down. He accidently drops it and it rolls under DJ's bed.

"I'll get it" Beth said.

As they dealt the money. Beth reached under DJ's bed without looking and felt around for the monopoly piece. But she felt something else. It was a box of some sort.

She pulled it out and gasped.

"Look what I found" she said showing the others.

Tyler and brick instantly are shocked; they drop what was in their hands. Lindsay was confused as always.

"Why do you have that under your bed" Tyler asked him, still shocked.

"I've never seen it before in my life" DJ said "Honest."

"How'd it get there" Brick asked him?

"I don't know" DJ said.

"Well you know you might be in major trouble" Brick added, "I wouldn't guess you."

"Come on guys" Beth said, "He said he didn't see it before so he must be telling the truth." She was trying to stick up for him. But even she was wondering why DJ was stashing a box of rat poison under his bed.

"Well let's get back to the game" Lindsay said.

"She's right" Tyler sighed, "Let's not worry about it."

"I still need my thimble" Brick said as he awaited Beth to retrieve it.

Beth went back underneath and felt around for it. She felt something, but it was too big and … wet to be the small piece.

"DJ" Beth said, "You have a leak under here."

"A leak" Beth asked confused.

"Yah, you have something under there" she said as she continued to feel what it was. It felt really soft. It also had something like yarn on it, but it wasn't yarn. It was like fur.

"What is it" Tyler asked?

"I don't know" Beth admitted. "I'll take it out."

She grabbed it and yanked it out and everyone saw what **it** was.

Instantly, Beth dropped it and let it bounce to the center of the game board.

Brick, DJ, Lindsay and Tyler also got to their feet and moved back from it.

"Okay, DJ" Tyler said, about to puck. "You are sick. I can't believe someone like you could be the killer."

"I'm not the killer" DJ said the others were now glaring at him, seeming to get over what they saw.

"Then explain why you have it under your bed" Brick pointed out.

"I didn't do it" DJ pleaded, "I don't know how it got there."

"How can you not know how a severed head got under your bed" Tyler shouted.

DJ cringed and too scared to answer.

"Imagine what Dakota's goanna do to him" Beth worried.

**Scene Change, 11:30 pm, hallway, deck 1**

Chef decided to see if he could find Owen in the dining area, see if he was having his midnight snack. Even though it was 30 minutes to midnight.

Chef opened the doors and entered.

He looked around and didn't see any sign of tubby.

"Hm" he shrugged.

He looked over at the wall and gasped when he saw the body of Sierra was gone, except for some bloody footprints.

"Chef" a voice called.

"Whose there" Chef weakly asked?

"Chef, help" the voice pleaded.

"Owen" Chef said, "Owen is that you."

Chef ran around to near the front where the kitchen doors were.

He found the big lug in a pile of blood, his shirt was stained in it, he had several stab wounds in his torso.

Chef quickly raced up to him.

"Chef" Owen weakly repeated.

"Soldier what happened to you" Chef demanded. He peaked over and noticed Owen's right arm was missing. "Where's your arm."

Owen weakly pointed up to where Sierra's body was.

"Hold in there soldier" Chef said, "Help is on the way."

"Chef, the killer, the killer" Owen said.

Chef bent down and listened.

Blood started to spew from Owens mouth.

"The killer is" Chef leaned down. Owen whispered the name into his ear.

Chef gasped. "How!"

Chef looked back down and Owen was dead.

**So how was the chapter, good, bad, awesome, were you on the edge. Are you mad i killed some people off. Sorry, i have to kill of someo here and now. Are you just dying to know what happens next. Who do find now to be the killer, who is your guess. Because i still have so much more left planned.  
So here are the questions, What happened to Ezekiel and Bridgette? Will Geoff find her? Will Duncan be okay and can he and Gwen escape the bow and arrows. Is Dj guilty for being the killer. What will happen to Noah, will he live or die. And owen, when the heck is his arm. And who did he whisper the killer to be in Chef's ear.**

**Dead: Chris, Sierra, Scott, Courtney, Leshawna, Sam, Blaineley, Justin, Lightning, Owen**

**Alive: Chef Hatchet, Gwen, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, Jo, Eva, Cameron, Harold, DJ, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Dawn, B, Dakota, Geoff, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Katie, Sadie.**

**Unkown: Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel**

**How many people like Noah? To be honest, hes grown on me as a great character, so who's your favorite. I would love to know. Remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Announcment

**I dont own Total Drama. Chapter 6 is here and it gets even more tense. More people bite the dust. **

Chapter 6: The Announcement

(Don't question why people are out of bed instead of asleep this late at night.)

**Scene Change, 11:35pm, weight room, deck 3**

Eva was alone in the weight room, which had more than weights, but everything at a fitness gym.

She was currently sitting on a bench and lifting some weights, as she showed her bicep muscles.

"104….105….106" she grunted. Sweat dripping from her forehead to the hard tile floor below.

"Eva" someone called.

Eva looked up and saw two people standing in the door.

"What do you want" she grunted at them?

"Have you seen Staci" Katie asked?

"We turned our backs for one second and she disappeared.

"NO, and I don't care" Eva said, as she ignored them. "111…112."

"Where can she be" Katie asked as they left the room.

"Let's go ask Justin" Sadie offered, "Maybe she went back to annoy him. They left and went to go search for her.

**Scene Change, 11:36pm, hallway/pool, deck 3**

"Maybe she went for a late night swim" Geoff said to himself, he entered the pool area.

He could smell the fresh aroma of chlorine. The pool room was also very hot, so he took off his hat.

He glanced around the big pool and didn't see her anywhere. But he did see something bobbing up and down in the pool. He quickly ran over to the side it was closest.

He reached out and grabbed it, he gasped and slowly backed away.

"St…St…Staci" Geoff panicked.

He continued to stare at the lifeless body in the pool. No blood, just a hollow body in the water.

Geoff almost puked, but he swallowed it, before he quickly made a hasty exit.

**Scene Change, 11:43pm, deck 2, room 119**

Chef had an idea, he thought to himself.

He walked up to a bedroom door. He knocked on it. If anyone could help with his plan, then this person could. They were one of the smartest people he knew.

He knocked again.

Finally the door opened and the person revealed themselves.

"Hey I heard how you are like wickedly smart" Chef started, "So I was wondering if you could fix the radio so we can call for help."

B nodded his head yes.

The two of them made their way to the bridge.

**Scene Change, 11:45pm, deck 2, room 49**

The killer quietly took out their bobby pin and placed it in the doors lock. They knew this person would further help with the end phase.

They slowly unlocked the door and entered. They resealed the door, knowing their night vision goggles would work just fine.

The victim they were perusing was happily sleeping away in their bed.

The killer quietly walked over and stood next to the person. They took their weapon of choice and placed it in the victim's neck.

The victim lay motionless.

"Sweet dreams Zoey. Just a couple more" the killer said, as they dragged her body from the bed.

**Scene Change, 11:48pm, deck 3, hallway near library**

Jo was on her way to the weight lifting room to challenge Eva to a weight lifting competition. Why she was doing it so late at night, not even she knew the answer.

She was passing the library when she heard voices, one sounded scared. So she crept up to the side and peered in.

She saw Noah and someone else with a knife.

She silently gasped to herself. This person's the killer, she didn't know them that well, but how can it be them.

"So Noah would you like to be stabbed to death or electrocuted" the killer asked?

"Do I get a third option" Noah asked?

"Yes" the killer replied.

Noah sighed in relief.

"I could set you on fire" the killer offered.

Noah gulped.

How sick is this person, Jo thought to herself? She wanted to help, but she also didn't want to end up in the same situation as Noah. Or fate rather which she thought would be death.

Noah looked around desperately for another exit.

"You can't kill what you can't catch" Noah yelled. With that, he turned and made a dash down the aisle.

The killer jumped on and over the table and pursued.

Jo slowly stood up and walked into the doorway of the library, to shock to move any further.

Noah quickly ran and ran; he turned a corner and followed another aisle.

The killer was right on his tail, they were quickly catching up.

"Get back here and I'll let you live" the killer yelled.

Noah had managed to make a complete circle. He turned and saw the killer still charging.

Noah made a break for the front entrance, since he didn't seem to find another.

He found a glimmer of excitement when he saw Jo standing there. He quickly raced up to her.

When he did, he glanced behind himself and saw the killer was gone.

"Noah, are you alright" Jo asked, snapping out of her shock.

"Yah" Noah said trying to catch his breath, "Did you see the killer."

"Yah, we need to tell everyone else who it is."

With that they raced to find everyone else.

**Scene Change, 12:08am, bridge, deck 1**

"Amazing" Chef said. "No wonder you were so amazing in smarts."

B smiled with his efforts.

Chef smiled again, he was amazed, he was oustanded, and he was filled with joy. The reason, B had successfully, within 10 minutes fixed part of the radio.

Chef was disappointed a little though; the only part B was able to scrap back together was the part where it enabled him to talk throughout the ship. They still had no contact outside it.

"Well let's gather everyone" Chef said.

B watched as Chef grabbed the speaker. He pressed the button and spoke into the receiver.

"Attention maggots. As you can tell our friend Silent B has fixed the speaker, but we still have no communication to the outside. And as some of you might know, the killer has risen again and has killed off several more people. So I demand that all who are still alive, report to the dining area on the double. That is all."

Chef looks at B and he knew instantly what Chef wanted.

But of course Chef hadn't noticed, the axe that was used to slaughter the radio was missing.

The killer had token it back and was now preparing an assault.

There were two entrances to the bridge, the port side and the starboard side. They had their backs to the starboard side.

"Ah" Chef winced, "Why am I just now starting to get a headache."

B shrugged.

Crack, Squish

Chef looked and saw that an axe had been placed into the back of B's head. He looked behind the body and saw someone standing there.

The killer grabbed the axe and pulled it out. "Poor fellow. When I destroy the radio, I intend on it being destroyed" they yelled.

"So Owen was right" Chef said, not backing down, or showing any sign of fear.

"Of course" the killer said. The killer turned and left.

"Come back here" Chef demanded, he exited and saw the killer had disappeared. "Dang it."

He looks down the hall and sees something move.

"Come back here" he demanded as he walked down.

The killer walks up behind him with the axe.

Chef turns around when he hears their footsteps.

Just in time to get the axe right between his eyes. The killer took it out and drove it into his chest this time. They pull out a pair of rubber gloves and put them on.

Then they do the in thinkable. They drive their hands into the open carcass that is Chef. Blood staining their gloves as they pull out the big man's bare heart.

"I don't know why I didn't get rid of you earlier" the killer said. They walked away with a blood soaked tipped axe in one hand and a heart in their other.

**Scene Change, 12:10am, hallway, deck 2**

Harold was walking in the hall when he noticed a door was open, he walked over and glanced inside.

It was empty.

"Hay, Harold, is in there?"

Harold turned around and saw Dakota standing there.

"Who, Sam" Harold asked back, "No?"

Dakota walked up. "Ah, man."

She walked past him and checked herself, she didn't see him.

She sighed until she glanced over at the bathroom.

She felt a chill run down her spine. Harold also noticed it.

The two of them walked over to bathroom and peered inside. They both gasp.

"Sam" Dakota screamed, "They struck my boyfriend."

"And Leshawna" Harold said, tears forming around his eyes.

"I want vengeance on who did this" Dakota said, steam coming from her ears.

"But what's Leshawna doing here" Harold asked confused?

"I don't know, but I will find out who did this" Dakota said, storming off.

Harold just stood there for a moment before leaving as well.

They both make it to the entrance of the bedroom when they hear the announcement.

**Scene Change, 12:10am, weight room, deck 3**

Eva heard the announcement. She set her weights down and headed to the dining area to see what Chef wanted.

She put her headphones in and listened to her music as she strolled up to her destination.

**Scene Change, 12:10am, 12:10pm, hallway, deck 4**

"Izzy what are you doing" Mike asked the crazy red head.

"Hanging upside down" Izzy replied, as blood rushed to her head.

"Why" Cameron asked?

Izzy was hanging from a pipe on the ceiling by her feet. Dawn, Mike and Cameron had come along when they decided it be better together than alone. Anne Maria just showed up out of the blue.

"To see how long it would take to pass out" Izzy giggled.

"You're one weird human being" Anne Maria added.

"Well you're definitely one bright soul" Dawn said.

The announcement came over the loud speaker.

"Oh, dear" Dawn gasped.

"More people are dead" Mike gasped, "We should go and see what's up."

The five of them, including a bouncing Izzy, made their way to the dining area.

**Scene Change, 11:10am, room 332, deck 2**

"I can't believe we did that" Alejandro said, amazed. He finished tying his shoe and stood up.

"Who knew" Heather added.

They both look at each other and their faces turn red.

For the past who knows how long, these two got it on.

"I don't even remember how we started" Heather admitted as she stood up.

"I don't either" Alejandro added.

The announcement.

"Sounds interesting" Heather said, "Let's go see who got slashed this time."

With that, the two of them left and made their ways to the dining area. They exited her bedroom and into the hall.

**Scene Change, 11:10am, mirror room, deck 4**

Katie and Sadie were in for the shock and scare of their lives. They entered the music room together and immediately a wave of shock, fear and sadness washed over them.

They stood, unable to move, at the sight that beholds them.

Justin's glass stained carcass staining the ground, blood staining the floor.

"Not Justin" Sadie cried.

Announcement, rings.

"We have to go" Katie said, "Warn the others."

Sadie agreed.

**Scene Change, 11:10am, room 102, deck 2**

Cody had finally fallen asleep, when the announcement woke him up.

He sat up, groggy. He tore the sheet up and went to the door, don't ask why but he slept in his clothes and shoes.

Cody didn't hear any part of what Chef said except for to meet in the dining area.

He opened his door and exited into the door, he yawned and resealed it.

The memories of yesterday still lingered in his head, and he was pushing himself to go down. Knowing he would see her body.

Cody was about to make his way down the hall, but someone in a hurry came and accidently crashed into him.

They two of them were sent falling through the air, and hit the ground with a loud thud.

Cody sat up in a sitting position trying figure out what happened. He rubbed his head where he had hit it on the floor. A nice size lump was formed.

He looked and saw a hat in his lap; it looked so familiar to him. He realized whose it was when he looked up and saw the other person, sprawled on their stomach.

They also sat up on their knees rubbing their chin.

"What are you running from" Cody asked the party animal.

Cody handed him back his hat, which he replaced back on his head.

"I just saw a body" Geoff panicked.

Cody went wide eyed, on hearing this, "Did you say body."

"Yes" Geoff said, getting to his feet. He helped Cody to his as well.

"Who" Cody asked?

"Staci" Geoff replied, "The killer is back. And I can't find Bridgette anywhere, I'm afraid they got her to."

"Come on, let's go find Chef" Cody suggested, "He'll know what to do."

The announcement.

They followed the hall, quickening their pace after hearing that.

**Scene Change, 12:101am, hallway, deck 2**

"Come on DJ" Brick groaned.

"No" DJ whined.

"You have to face fact" Tyler said.

Beth and Lindsay watched as Brick and Tyler tried to pull DJ down the hall, they each had him by and ankle and were dragging him down the hall. He was putting up a fight, though by clawing at the rug floor.

"I didn't do it" he wailed.

"You poisoned Chris" Tyler struggled to pull the large teen.

"Then you decapitated Sam and stuffed his head under your bed" Brick added.

"Why don't you believe me" DJ cried as he vigorously swiped at the carpeted floor trying to get away.

"Because evidence doesn't lie" Tyler grunted.

"Who said someone didn't put it there" Beth said, trying to defend them.

"Who would have a grudge against him" Brick said, as he and Tyler pulled. "He's one of the most likeable people here."

The announcement is made.

"See he obvious did it" Tyler commented as he pulled.

DJ gave up on trying to get away.

Tyler and Brick all of a sudden felt guilt come over them, as they looked down and saw how com DJ was. How could they think he did it, they instantly let him go when they felt it.

"Sorry Deej" Tyler apologized, "I should know better than to jump to conclusions."

"Me to" Brick added.

DJ stood up, "It's fine" he said.

Announcement.

"I think it's time to go" Lindsay said.

**Scene Change, 12:10am, hallway, deck 3**

Announcement

"We should get there immediately" Duncan said.

Gwen agreed, so they raced their as fast as they could.

The bow wielding killer seemed to have drifted away.

**Scene Change, 12:10am, hallway, deck 3 opposite side of ship**

Jo and Noah had stopped running when they found they weren't being pursued anymore.

"Well it looks like we have eluded they for the moment" Jo tried to com he breathing.

"I can't believe it's them" Noah said, "I mean, I hardly knew em. But come on, they seemed so nice."

"I guess not that nice" Jo added.

"Aw, that hurts my feelings" the killer said

They spin around and see the killer standing there, with a new weapon. This was a lot more frightening than a knife or tazer.

"You're back" Jo panicked.

"Yes, yes, I am" the killer said.

Jo and Noah were too scared to run, especially with the gun in their hand, a machine gun to be more specific.

"Noah I have plans for you" the killer smiled, "But Jo, like Justin and Staci. You're just up for disposal. So.."

Jo gasps as she sees a barrage of bullets come her direction. Piercing her face and heart. She falls over with over 30 bullet holes.

"Why'd you do that" Noah panicked.

"Like I said, she was disposable" the killer said, "Besides, me and you were on the same team, once. You should be happy you're alive."

The killer pulled out a tazer and pointed it at Noah. He pressed a button and two wires sprung from it, attaching themselves to Noah's forehead. Then electricity came pouring through and nocks him unconscious. He falls to the floor.

The killer retracts the wires, stuffs the gadget into his pocket and then drags the body with him. (No Noah is not dead).

**So how was the chapter. Good or bad. **

**Questions:  
What will happen to the survivors. What happened to Noah. What will happen with everyone in the same room. What will Codys reaction be when he finds sierras body gone. Will Katie and Sadie ever feel better. Will dakota get vengence. Will Duncan ever pull the arrow out of his shoulder. Can Izzy get crazier. Who will die next and when will the killer reveal themselves. Is Dj the culperet, or is Beth right. is he being set up Find out next time.**

**Dead: Chris, Sierra, Scott, Courtney, Leshawna, Sam, Blaineley, Justin, Lightning, Owen, Staci, B, Chef Hatchet, Jo**

**Alive:**

**Alive: Gwen, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, Eva, Cameron, Harold, DJ, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay, Beth, Tyler, Dawn, Dakota, Geoff, Brick, Anne Maria, Katie, Sadie.**

**Unkown: Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Zoey, Noah**

**New Question. How many people like Izzy and DJ. I like these two characters. What are you're thoughts. What are you're favorite characters.  
Next time, tell me who you think is responsible for these crimes. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Killer Revealed

**I dont own anything TD. Chapter 7 is here. It's alittle bit short, but it has action, it has a cliff hanger at the end. As noted by the title of the chapter. Remember to review. **

**Scene Change, 12:24am, dining area, deck 1**

Everyone that was still alive gathered around, to see who was still alive and to see who was dead.

Izzy was now furious herself when she saw Owen.

Cody was scared and confused when saw Sierra's body missing.

Mike and Geoff were scared and worried about their girls friends. They hadn't been seen.

"What happened to her body" he weakly asked?

"Isn't it obvious" Heather retorted, "She faked her death and is now roaming the halls."

Everything was pretty quiet, as everyone noticed the dead had grown from a mere three to a grand total of a huge number.

"So Courtney gave her life up for you" Brick asked surprised, "Why'd she do that?"

"You're guess is as good as mine" Gwen shrugged. "Whoever it is has a grudge that I did something."

"Has anyone see Chef" Heather barked, "He said he would meet us in here."

"He's dead" Eva grunted.

"How do you know that" Gwen asked afraid of her answer.

"I passed by his and the silent geniuses body on my way here" Eva grunted back.

"B's dead to" Dawn sadly sad.

"So what you're all saying is that there are four guilty ones and that the grand total of dead is" Alejandro gulped, "19."

"Sounds like it" Cameron chimed in.

"Guys, we may have a clue to has done this" Tyler said trying to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turned toward him to see what he had to say.

"Who" Izzy and Dakota demanded.

Tyler gulped, thinking maybe, he shouldn't say anything.

"Who" they shouted.

"DJ" Tyler gulped.

All heads now turned to the gentle giant.

"You" Izzy said, fire burning in her eyes.

"No, I didn't" DJ said defending himself.

"But we found a box of rat poison and a severed head of San under your bed" Lindsay pointed out.

"Lindsay" Tyler grunted at her.

"Oops" she turned red.

"You killed Sam" Dakota marched up to him; she grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him into the air.

"No, I'm being framed" he said full of fear.

Dakota set him back down trying to control herself.

"You better not be lying" Dakota glared at him.

"I swear" DJ said placing his hand over his chest.

"If it wasn't DJ" Gwen said, "Then whose behind these travesties."  
No one answer.

"Come on guys" Duncan said grabbing his shoulder, "We have to do something. Or we'll end up like everyone else." The arrow was removed and his shoulder was patched up, who knew Brick knew medical training.

"Like I said before" Heather broke the silence, "Haven't any of you found it kind of suspicious that Sierra isn't here. When she's supposed to be dead."

Everyone hadn't really considered that.

"So it looks like she somehow faked her death, to cover up murdering Chris" Alejandro said, "She killed Sam for who knows why. Used his head as a way to frame DJ. And furthered it by placing her box of rat poison under there as well because they both worked the kitchen."

"It could be that" Gwen said, "Or it could be something else."

"What else could it possibly be" Heather grunted, "Everything he just said was so logical. There is no other way."

Gwen was still unsure.

12:32am, the lights go out. This time, the doors are wide open.

The killer takes out and puts on their night vision goggles and walks up to another person they think of disposable. They take their knife and stab them in the throat. The person grabs their neck to hopefully stop the bleeding, no use they died in seconds. The killer placed yet another note on their forehead.

They then take the glasses the person was wearing and carefully maneuvers through the dark and puts them in someone's back pocket.

They then take out their tazer, walks over to another person and gets them in the gut with it. The person falls over unconscious.

12:32pm

The lights go out and everyone screams or panics.

They heard someone choking.

"Why do they always use the cover of dark for" Alejandro asks out loudly to himself.

"Come on, take me on" Eva growled.

A loud plop.

Then everyone sees a bit of yellow for a quick second.

"What is that" Mikes shutters.

They hear another plop.

12:35pm

The lights come back on, they look around and see a new body on the floor.

"Man, that makes twenty" Anne Maria said.

Lindsay and Tyler look most upset, they kneel down beside their lost comrade in her blood.

"They killed Beth" Lindsay sobbed.

"What maniac would go after someone so sweet and innocent like her" Geoff asked? Still feeling depressed on not knowing what happened to his love.

Tyler looked and grabbed the note, "We have another note."

Gwen takes it and reads it aloud for all to hear.

_More are dead, that makes a total of I will tell you, 15. The reason Beth was the next was because she is disposable and wasn't needed around anymore. More will follow._

_ Geoff how's it feel to have no Bridgette, Mike how about you and Zoey. Dakota, Izzy, want vengeance on me do they. Well Owen died, as a warning that nice people don't always last long. Sam died, well that was Leshawna's fault. He would have lasted longer, if she hadn't butted into his room._

_ As you have known there are four guilty ones, Leshawna, Scott and Gwen. Two are dead, and Gwen will be soon. If wondering who the fourth is, no more waiting since, the final stage is almost set. The fourth guilty one is Duncan. That's right, your four are traitors and disgusting in your own way. _

_ And finally I will reveal myself soon. Because the final phase is coming soon, and I want the survivors to see it. Good luck. The next people on list of death are Anne Maria, Tyler, Cameron, Eva and the BFFF twits. The first of these will Cameron or Eva, haven't decided. _

_ Three more things. One check DJ's back pocket. Two, Where is Brick. Three, think about the numbers 21, 30, 120, 12, 201, and 111._

_ Until I reveal myself._

Gwen finished.

"That was a lot" Gwen said, "A lot of information, too much to take in."

"Yah, like the fact Brick is missing" Cameron pointed out.

Everyone looked around and saw he was gone.

"Duncan's the fourth guilty one" Heather also said, eyeing the shoulder wounded delinquent.

"Figures, that if Gwen is, then he would to" Alejandro figured.

"Not to mention Cameron or Eva will be the next ones slaughtered" Mike said, making everyone look toward the two of them.

"Bring em on" Eva growled. "I will take that punk down and rip a new hole in their ass" she growls.

"But wait, if 20 are dead, then why'd they say only 15 were" Harold realized something truly horrific hear.

Everyone gasped.

"So whose not dead, that's not here" Cody asked?

"Obviously Sierra" Heather said.

"Wait, they also said for some reason to check DJ's back pocket" Izzy said narrowing her eyes at him.

DJ panicked as the everyone was now staring at him. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses.

"So he did do it" Lindsay gasps.

"No I swear" he panics dropping the glasses on the floor.

Izzy was standing next to him and the kitchen table.

"Izzy wants vengeance" she said, growling at the big guy. She reaches over to the table and grabs a knife. Before anyone realizes what is happening, she takes the knife and stabs DJ, under his chin up through to his brain. He falls over dead instantly.

"Izzy what have you done" Cody gasps.

"I said, I wanted vengeance" Izzy said, placing the knife gently back on the table, still the hatred and anger in her face.

"We just saw you go kill him" Heather said, "So you're the killer."

"No Izzy wanted to show him what Owen felt" Izzy growled back.

"Yah, right" Heather snorted.

Dawn walks over and checks her aura. "I concur she did it with rage not because she's the killer."

"How do you know that" Gwen asked her.

"Because" Dawn started, she takes out her own knife and stabs Izzy. Killing her with one fatal stab to her heart. She falls over dead instantly. "I'm the killer" she said.

**So how was the chapter. Did any of you see that coming, who the killer was. Dawn, who figured. But there's a lot more yet to come. What will happen next now that the killer is revealed, what plot does she have yet awaiting the surviving. And what happened to those who are missing, aka Brick. And as a clue, look at the numbers, as they are a major part of one small piece. Remember to review, its always good and always a pleasure to hear what you guys are thinking.**

**Killer: Dawn**

**Dead: Chris, Sierra, Scott, Courtney, Leshawna, Sam, Blaineley, Justin, Lightning, Owen, Staci, B, Chef Hatchet, Jo, Beth, Dj, Izzy**

**Alive: Gwen, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, Eva, Cameron, Harold,Cody, Lindsay, Tyler, Dakota, Geoff, Anne Maria, Katie, Sadie.**

**Unkown: Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Zoey, Noah, Brick**


	8. Chapter 8: Flame Thrower

**I dont own Total Drama. Chapter 8 is finally here after what a day. The killer is finally revealed. But one more major secret is revealed and many more die in this chapter. And many of you did guess it right that Dawn was the killer, and some were very suprised. While some hated me for using her as the killer, i thought of her as the killer because when you first read the second chapter. She is the least suspect you would figure. Just as a warning to the beginning to this chapter, is a flashback scene, like the ones with Trent. So be aware there are many scenes to help establish something. So enough of me talking. RXR.**

(Flashback)

Tuesday, July 17, 2012, 6:55am

It was half through season 5, past the merge, with currently 20 people gone. and Heather was at the top of her game, she dominated, as everyone feared she would vote them next. Somehow her and Alejandro had become and alliance, and over through everything and everyone that got between them and immunization in challenges. They had eliminated many people including Owen, Trent, Mike and Zoey.

"What a weirdo" Heather snickered.

It was early in the morning; Heather and Alejandro were sitting at their respective table in the main lodge, waiting for Chris to arrive.

"I know, she actually thinks she can read people's auroras" Alejandro added. "We so have to get rid of her next."

"I agree" Heather added, "One less pain."

Dawn was sitting at the other end of the table, alone, trying to finish Chef's grool. She was upset, because they had just eliminated one of her greatest friends and allies, B.

"You know I can here you" Dawn sighed.

"That's the point" Heather smile grunted.

"It's time we got rid of you" Alejandro added.

Dawn sighed as she felt depressed. The two of them had given her such a hard time all season, and it didn't help they were on the same team either. All because she was nice and believed in good souls.

Scott was sitting at the table in front of them and could hear everything that was going on. For some reason he started to feel bad for her.

"So it's agreed" Alejandro promised.

Heather and Alejandro shook hands on it.

"Why don't you two go and pick on a poor defenseless squirrel" Scott huffed, "Dawn doesn't need you to keep bothering her."

Dawn looked up, surprised that Scott, of all people were standing up for her, now.

"Why do you care" Heather barked at her.

Scott didn't have an answer; he was trying to figure that out himself.

"I just don't want her being bullied by you two retards anymore" Scott said, standing up and sitting down next to Dawn.

"Not like it's goanna stop us from voting her off tonight" Heather said.

The two of them walked off, to go and talk to their other team alliance members.

When they were gone.

"Why'd you step in there for me" Dawn asked surprised?

"Because they were ganging up on you" Scott admitted, "And after being in a metal robotic suit. I've learned to be nicer."

"Well thanks" Dawn appreciated.

Later, that night, at the elimination ceremony. 8:10pm

"We have two marshmallows left on this plate" Chris said, "One of you will be going home and lose a chance at one million dollars." He picked up a marshmallow and taunted the three of them with it.

Alejandro seemed confident he would receive it.

Scott just sat back without an expression at all.

Dawn was sweating miraculously as she waited for Chris to announce the name. She glanced over at Heather, who had won immunity in that day's challenge, and saw that she had a nasty smile on her face.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dawn."

Dawn looks surprised as she comely and quietly gets up and claims her victory.

"What" Heather asked, now in a shock stated herself? "But we..." she couldn't finish her sentence because she was so confused.

"And the final marshmallow goes to…."

Scott continued to be expressionless while Alejandro started to look a bit nervous, as sweat started to drip down his face.

"Goes to Scott" Chris finished.

"Knew it" Scott smiled.

Alejandro dropped his mouth in shock.

"How, we had seven votes against Dawn" Heather said, still shocked.

"Well, Alejandro had quite a bit of votes" Chris announced.

**Scott's Confessional**

"Boy am I glad I'm the last one who gets to vote" he said, with a giant smile. "If not my plan wouldn't work." He pulled out a screw driver from his pocket. "Thank you Harold for giving me this idea. It's time for those no goodies to get what's coming to them." He uses the screw driver and opens the valet box and takes out the paper, he reaches under his shirt and stuffs different papers into it. "I can't wait until I see the looks on their faces."

**End Confessional**

Wednesday July 18, 2012 3:33pm.

The girl's cabin was empty except for two occupants. Dawn and Heather.

"I know you have something to do with his elimination" Heather barked at her.

"I didn't do anything" Dawn promised.

Heather grabbed Dawn by the front of her sweatshirt and pulled her off her feet. She slammed her into the wall, "I know you did it, you have the most motive."

"Heather, I swear, I didn't do it" Dawn replied, basically trying to reason with the queen bee.

"I don't believe you" Heather glared into Dawn's eyes.

"What would I gain from doing it" Dawn asked?  
"Getting one step further in the game that is" Heather replied.

"It's just a game" Dawn tried to reason, "Why are you taking it so personally that Alejandro lost."

"So you admit to doing it" Heather barked.

"Put her down."

Heather looks and sees Scott standing in the doorway.

"And whose goanna make me" Heather snapped at him.

"I said let her down" Scott said.

"And I said whose goanna make me" Heather repeated.

"You don't wanna find out" Scott smiled, "So if you don't want to be pulverized, you better do it. And that also means, leave her alone from here on out."

"Bring it" Heather said, facing him, but still not letting Dawn go.

"Well I warned you" Scott said, moving to the right of the doorway. "Heather I believe you've met my friend here, you and her still have a score to settle from season one." Scott blew his fingers like a whistle

Heather and Dawn looked at the doorway.

Someone who definitely made Heather fear for safety was now standing in the doorway, glaring at her.

"Let Dawn go, or I'll unleash her" Scott said.

"And how do I know she's working for you" Heather said, trying to play cool.

"I did her some favors and in return she guaranteed she would help" Scott said. "So yah goanna put her down."

Heather looked scared as Eva looked back, steam coming from her ears and nostrils. "Okay, take it easy" she said putting Dawn on the ground and pushing her toward Scott.

Dawn and Scott exited.

Eva marched in, "Oops, I forgot to mention, she will attack." Scott said.

Too late.

"Thanks" Dawn said again. "You've helped me out twice."

"I know" Scott said, "I figured, I have to repay myself for what happened last season."

"I just can't believe that Heather would accuse me of somehow getting rid of Alejandro" Dawn sighed.

"That's because you didn't do it" Scott said.

"You believe me" Dawn said surprised again.

"Well of course" Scott said, "We should probably go."

Scott and Dawn went back to the main lodge with everyone else.

For the next couple of weeks, Heather was losing her power in the game as her alliance was dismembered, one at a time. But somehow, she continued to win invincibility.

Dawn and Scott continued to get closer and Dawn truly saw a side of Scott she had never seen before.

They got so close, on several occasions they went out on a date, to the lake and other places. She taught him how to meditate and how to love nature. He taught her how to stand up for herself.

Everyone else around them saw this and found it cute, except for Heather who was looking for payback. Eva hadn't done any permanent or bad damage, if she did she would be removed from the game. Heather still had a black eye and a small bald spot on the back of her neck.

Friday September 21, 2012, 9:01pm

"We are now down to our final six, which will soon be our final five" Chris announced as he held five marshmallows in his hand.

The final six consisted of Heather, Dawn, Scott, Izzy, Blaineley and Duncan

"Since Heather won immunity yet again" Chris smiled, "We have a twist in the game this time."

Dawn and Scott didn't like the look on his face when he said this, especially Scott since he knew what was coming up.

"Heather, you will have the decision who takes the boat of losers home tonight" Chris says.

Heather smiles, "Yes" she cheers to herself.

"So whose it goanna be" Chris said.

"That's an easy one" Heather replied, "I choose" she turns and points, "Dawn."

"She's made her decision" Chris said, "Time to walk the dock of shame."

Dawn held her head down.

Scott stood up in protest. "That's not fair."

"Be quiet" Heather barked at him.

"Scott, why you upset" Chris asked? "You did the same thing to Mike last season."

"That was different" Scott huffs.

"It's alright" Dawn said, smiling. "We all have to go at some point."

"I guess" Scott sighed.

After they said their goodbyes and all, Dawn boarded the boat of losers and it slowly drove away.

She looked back at the island and gasped.

Scott and Blaineley were making out.

End Flashback

Current Date: Thursday November 1, 2012, 12:41am

Dawn watched as Izzy's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"That's one less inconvenience" Dawn said.

"D…D…Dawn's the killer" Cody gasped?  
"Duh" Dawn replied.

"Why" Mike asked, "What made you do all this?"

"I don't have to explain myself" Dawn said. "But if you must know, I did it for what Scott did. After what I saw on the dock. I knew I couldn't trust him anymore."

"You killed everyone because a mishap between Scott and Blaineley" Duncan shouted.

"Mostly yes and no" Dawn replied. She reached into her pocket and took out a small black box. She pressed the button on it. The lights instantly go out.

Everyone panics that Dawn will come after them.  
Dawn goes up and slices the jugular vein of her so called next victim. She then takes off and runs out the door, not waiting for the person to die.

She stops in the doorway, "One more down" she calls.

Everyone hears the person's gasps for air as they lay on their back, blood filling their mouth. She disappears out and into the ship; she had to do a couple of things. She presses the button and allows the lights to come back on.

Everyone looks around and sees a new body on the ground, the person just barely being able to stay awake. Dawn was nowhere in sight.

Soon the person, Eva, lay still.

"So what are we goanna do now" Katie wailed.

"There's nothing we can do" Gwen admitted, "We still have an hour before rescue is supposed to come."

"Where'd Dawn go anyway" Alejandro asked?

"Who cares" Heather said, "She's gone. I say we go find her and make her feel what the others felt."

"No Heather that's not right" Harold said, "We shouldn't stoop down to her level."

"I agree" Gwen added, "We should just try and…" she sighed. She really didn't know what to do.

"Well me and Alejandro are goanna go find her and make her wish she was never born" Heather said.

"We are" Alejandro asked?

Heather winked at him.

He got the message.

"See yah losers" he said, they both ran out.

"Good riddance" Duncan huffs, "Hopefully she cuts their necks to."

"Duncan that's not nice" Gwen said, "Even they don't deserve that" she points to Eva.

Mike looks over and sees Cameron studying the last note.

"What's so interesting about that clue" Mike asked him? "We already know who the killer is."

"Yah, but a couple things are still unclear" Cameron said.

"Like what" Mike asked?

"She said there four guilty ones" Cameron said, "What grudge does she possibly have against Gwen, Duncan and Leshawna."

Mike shrugs.

Gwen and Duncan thought about that themselves, they really didn't know either.

"We weren't even on the same team in season five" Duncan said, "And even after he merge we barely knew each other."

"And why are a few people unaccounted for in the death toll" Cameron added. "We surprisingly have five unaccounted."

"So let's go over who we think is dead and who of those bodies we've seen. And then we'll know whose missing" Harold suggested.

"Well there's Chris, Scott, Owen, Beth, Izzy, Eva, DJ, "Geoff started, "And there' all in this room."

"And we accounted for seeing Leshawna, Blaineley, Sam" Gwen added?

"And Sam's head in DJ's room" Tyler also added.

Dakota sighed and started to lose her mojo of mean when she heard his name.

"Not to mention Lightning was goanna tell us about Dawn before he died" Duncan said.

"We found Justin dead in the mirror room" Sadie whimpered.

"I found Staci in the pool" Geoff added.

Katie and Sadie, whimper again upon hearing this.

"And Eva said she found B and Chef dead" Mike added, "If she was telling the truth."

"So whose still left" Dakota asked, wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Brick, Jo, Bridgette, Zeke, Noah, Zoey and Trent" Gwen sighed.

"So where can they be" Tyler chimed in.

"They're probably dead and no one's found them yet" Anne Maria said.

"That's one way to put it" Duncan grunted it.

"Just stating the truth" Anne Maria said.

"So let's assume their still alive"

"Let's not forget, a dead Sierra's body and Owen's arm are still missing as well Geoff added, taking a look and seeing Owen's arm missing.

"And there's these numbers" Cameron added, "What could they mean."

"One of them's 21 right" Dakota asked?

"Yah" Cameron replied, checking and seeing the number there.

"That number was on the bathroom wall in Sam's room" Dakota said.

"We also saw that" Duncan said.

"Could they be a code or lock combination" Cody suggested.

"To long for a code combination" Gwen stated.

They hear a loud ringing, and then the speaker jiggle.

"Hello everybody" a familiar voice said over the speaker, (same one Chef used).

"It's Dawn" Tyler said.

12:55am

"I just wanted to congratulate the survivors for living this long and wanted to say one more bit of information. I have a partner. None of you really expected me to be in more than one location. Example, when Duncan and Gwen were being chased by my partner with a bow, while I took care of Ezekiel." She ends. They hear her hang up the receiver.

"So there's two of them" Tyler asked, hiding behind Lindsay.

"So it has to be Heather, Alejandro or someone whose not here right now" Cody suggested.

"I think we should go and confront Dawn" Dakota said, regaining her hatred. "We need to tell her killing people is not right" she holds a fist up.

"She'll just stab you" Anne Maria said to her.

They hear the speaker jiggle again.

1:03am

"Partner, phase two needs to happen soon" Dawn said, "Eliminate the stragglers. Keep the rest."

With that, the light go out again.

Everyone panics.

The killers partner, coming from somewhere from outside or maybe within the dining area, took this as their time.

They moved around pushing people out of the way so they could get to who they needed.

1:14am

The lights come back on and everyone that remained looked and saw the number had dramatically dropped. A lot of people had either disappeared or were killed off.

There were only four people left. Tyler, Cody, Gwen and Dakota.

The four of them look and see Katie and Sadie had their necks snapped, as they had their eyes open still. Katie was lying on top of Sadie in an x shape.

Anne Maria had dark lacerations around her neck, indicating she had been strangled.

Cameron was a bit different. He had been stabbed in his eye, piercing his brain with his glasses, the part that goes around the ear. (IDK terminology.)

Geoff was sprawled on the ground, pieces of chair scattered around him.

And Gwen gasped at the last one. She ran over to his side as the delinquent himself was lying face down in a pool of his own blood. His bandage was gone and he now had a permanent cut wound from his shoulder wound to his stomach.

"Duncan" Gwen said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ah, poor guy" Cody said, "I feel your pain."

"Where's Lindsay" Tyler shrieked.

"She must have disappeared with everyone else" Dakota stated.

"It looks like Harold and Mike also got kidnapped and/or disappeared" Cody noticed.

"We have to find them" Tyler pleaded.

"We should, but let's wait for Gwen" Dakota requested.

Cody agreed, Tyler was too jumpy to think.

"We have to find her now" he pleaded.

"He's right" Gwen said, wiping away her tears. "We need to know where these disappearing people are going."

"But we have to stay diligent" Cody said.

They four of them exited the dining area in search of their missing comrades.

**Scene Change, 1:18am, hallway, deck 2**

Alejandro and Heather walk past bedroom after bedroom, thinking that Dawn might pop out of one and attack. But so far, they were fine.

"Where is that little snot already" Heather growled.

"Right behind you" Dawn replied.

Heather and Alejandro turned around to see Dawn standing there.

"We were looking from you" Heather barked at her.

"I heard from my partner" Dawn replied, "So I thought I'd make you're search come to an end."

"Well its goanna be the biggest mistake of your life" Heather said.

"I think it's one of the biggest achievements of my life" Dawn corrected.

"If you hate us so much, then why'd you let us live for so long" Alejandro questioned?

"You're making it sound like we're goanna die next" Heather elbowed Alejandro in the shoulder.

"Well he's right" Dawn said, "And the reason we have let you live for so long is because, I wanted to personally make you're deaths as painful as possible."

"And how do you suppose on doing that" Heather barked at her.

Dawn walked over to a supply closet and opened the door, Alejandro and Heather watched as she took out their doom.

"What on earth is that" Alejandro gasped?

"You're destruction" Dawn replied, pointing the flamethrower at him and pressing the button. Alejandro was then set on fire.

He ran around in circles as if this would put him out.

Heather backed away as Alejandro felt every bit of himself be turned to ash.

1:22am, Alejandro falls down dead, still on fire.

"You're turn" Dawn pointed the flamethrower at Heather.

"No, you can't do this" Heather begged.

"Yes I can" Dawn said, setting her on fire as well. "Plus this is a favor to everyone you maimed mentally."

Heather falls over on top of Alejandro seconds later, bald again.

Dawn throws the flame thrower back into the supply closet. She heads down the hall, to await for the final phase to begin. Being it involves a certain nine people, by the names of Noah, Zoey, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Brick, Lindsay, Harold, Mike and Trent.

**So how was the chapter. Did you guess there were two killers. Becasue there is. Were you blown away by the number of deaths, and sorry to Geoff and Duncan fans. I tried to make Duncan's sad but not to sad. Now there are only a hand ful of survivors. Whose Dawn's partner and what will happen next. What happened to the people listed in the last paragraph. Remember to review. It's always good, to know what your thoughts are. should approiementaly two more chapters before this story is complete. **

**Dead: Chris, Sierra, Scott, Courtney, Leshawna, Sam, Blaineley, Justin, Lightning, Owen, Staci, B, Chef Hatchet, Jo, Beth, Dj, Izzy, Eva, Sadie, Katie, Anne Maria, Cameron, Geoff, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather.**

**Alive: Gwen, Cody, Tyler, Dakota**

**Unkown: Trent, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Zoey, Noah, Brick, Harold, Lindsay, Mike **


	9. Chapter 9: Peoples Motives

**I dont own total drama series. This is a short chapter because i wanted to make an even final chapter 10. But one major detail is mentioned. So here we go. Remember to rxr.**

**Scene Change, 1:19am, hallway, deck 2**

Gwen, Dakota, Tyler and Cody continued to walk down the hallway, in search of their missing comrades.

"So where would Dawn stash them" Cody asked?

They were now in a four way hall intersection.

"Who knows with her" Dakota sighed, "I thought she was the quiet one, who could do no wrong."

"Everyone probably thought that" Tyler said, "But what exactly made her sweet innocent self-change from loving nature to a killing psycho path."

"Psycho killer" Cody corrected.

"Whatever" Tyler sighed, "What does she have against Duncan and Gwen anyway?"

Cody and Dakota turn to her for the answer.

"How should I know" Gwen shrugged, "I barely knew her, so I wouldn't have any idea."

"Maybe it's her partner that has a grudge against you" Cody suggested.

"Who would have that" Gwen asked?

"Well let's look at the suspects" Cody said, "We have Noah, Zoey, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Lindsay, Mike, Brick, Harold and Trent."

Without realizing it they start down the left hall. Keeping an eye out for Dawn.

"I really don't think it's Trent" Gwen said, "So let's move on."

"But he might not be fully over what you and Duncan did" Cody said, "Because it looked like you chose him."

"I don't think he'd stoop so low as in to kill me" Gwen said, "He's a lot nice and kinder than people really see in him. He doesn't carry grudges, or if he does, he doesn't let it bother him."

"So let's look at the others" Tyler said.

"Like Lindsay" Cody said.

"Wait, no" Tyler said, defending her, "She couldn't kill anyone."

"She's another least likely candidate" Cody said, "So she would be perfect. She's not smart. What if it's all an act?"

"I can sense it in her" Tyler said, "She did not kill any one. And besides, she fell on her head when she was four and a half, that's why she has such a bad memory. And besides, what does she have against Gwen."

Gwen and Cody looked at each other and shrugged.

"Ooh, I know" Tyler said, "I bet it's Noah" Tyler said, "He's smart. He knows how to leave no evidence behind. Plus he could have a grudge against Duncan for picking on him in season five and against Gwen for well, maybe being Cody's love instead of him."  
"That actually does make some sense" Gwen said.

"Hey, I'm not gay" Cody said, "And I really doubt that he is either. I heard he had a crush on Izzy."  
"He has a crush on Izzy" Tyler grinned.

"Well it's too late for him now" Gwen muttered. "So who else could her partner be?"

"Bridgette" Cody suggested?

The four of them look at each other and shake their heads no.

"No" they confessed together.

"Ezekiel" Cody suggested next?

"He could have a grudge against us for voting him off in the first and third season" Tyler suggested?

"Well Gwen did help eliminate him before her departure in season 5" Dakota added, "So it could be that."

"We still have Harold to consider" Gwen added.

"Why would he do it" Cody asked, "He barely knows you. Wait he could be doing it for everything that Duncan did, in torturing him in season 1."

"Plus" Gwen said, looking around and making sure no one else was around. She made them huddle together.

"What" Dakota asked?  
"Leshawna was having an affair behind Harold's back" Gwen said.

Tyler and Cody gasp.

"She had an affair" Cody asked, "But they hooked back up in season five."

"She told me she couldn't take him anymore" Gwen said, "So instead of breaking his heart, she found someone else."  
"Who" Tyler asked?

"DJ" Gwen replied, looking at the ground.

**Scene Change, 1:20am, cargo hold, deck 5**

Dawn walked down the steps and into the cargo hold. Knowing the final phase would begin.

The nine captives were where they were supposed to be and all she needed now was for her, to come down. Should she think eight captives actually?

She smiled evilly to herself.

She still had a problem though, three disposables were still alive. So she had to figure a way of getting rid of them.

Dawn looked around the cargo hold to see if what she needed was in place. The secret room was now finished. Her partner walked out of it, wiping dirt off of their hands.

"I can't believe we actually made it this far" the partner said.

"Well it should go to according to plan" Dawn said, "Especially with one of our captives being set up, along with a dead."

Dawn and her partner laugh maniacally with each other.

When they finished.

"So when shall we start phase five" the partner asked?

"As soon as Gwen arrives" Dawn replied, "We still have a problem."  
"What, Tyler, Cody, and Dakota" the partner asked?

"Yes" Dawn replied.

"We'll let them all come down" the partner said, "Let them all experience what we still have planned."

**Scene Change, 1:35am, hallway, deck 4**

They had gotten over the shock of DJ and Leshawna. They had also gone over Zoey, Mike and Brick. They figured they were least likely to do it either, unless Mike had a personality he never spoke about.

They came to a pair of stairs that led down.

"So what's down there" Tyler asked nervously?

"I think it's the cargo hold" Dakota replied?

"How do you know that" Tyler asked?  
Dakota pointed to a sign on the wall that read Cargo Hold, deck 5.

"Oh" Tyler said.

"Do you think that's where they are" Cody asked?  
"Could be" Dakota said.

"I think it's a real good place" Gwen said. She pointed down the stairs and they saw something vile.

They walked down and saw Owen's arm pointing in the direction down the stairs.

"Dawn used his arm only for an arrow" Cody gagged.

"Well we're going the right direction" Gwen said, "Mine as well go see."

"It could be a trap" Cody warned.  
"Well I'm not leaving without Lindsay" Tyler mustered up some courage. He led the way down with Dakota and Gwen following. Cody gulped before joining them. Not knowing what lie ahead would bring devastation to all.

**Scene Change, 1:39am, Cargo hold, deck 5**

The four of them step off the last step and walk forward.

The pass by cargo that been there for years and they passed by the unknown, not aware of where they were going.

They looked down and saw bloody footprints, so they followed them.

1:43pm

They followed them.

They walked about ten feet when the glow of a light appeared in front of them. They looked up and saw a room was giving off this glow. The door was closed.

They walked up and gasped.

"That explains one thing" Gwen said.

She was referring to Sierra's body that was leaning against the wall next to the door. She held a sign around her neck that said, **ENTER IF YOU DARE. SIGNED DAWN AND PARTNER**

"So are we goanna go in" Cody asked nervously?

"Of course we are" Tyler stormed forward. "No sign will tell me otherwise."

The three of them followed Tyler as he grabbed the door, he opened it with all his strength, it was big and bulky, but it opened. With a very loud and annoying creaking sound.

The four of them enter the room.

**I know short, right. How was it anyway, good or bad. Wanting to know what happens next. Who is the second killer. What are there motives along with Dawn. Who will live and who will die next? One chapter is left, it will reveal who the second killer is. It will tell of their motives and how and when and where they killed everyone. Plus more action, before the ending happens. What will the find in that room. Remember to review. Does anyone have a guess to who of the eight is the killer? Give me your thoughts or questions in a pm review.**

**Alive, dead, unkown, same as chapter eight. **


	10. Chapter 10: The End Is Here

**I dont own TD. So here's the ending. Let me know what you think. Please remember to review. The second killer is revealed and the motives, and more people will die. **

**Scene Change, 1:42am, Cargo Hold Secret Room, deck 5**

They had to let their eyes get used to the light.

The lights lowered as the room got darker from it.

The four of them look around.

There were two purple curtains on both sides, all across the room. They made a 'u' shape.

Unbeknown to them, Dawn had been hiding behind the door and snuck up to one of them. She placed the knife between their shoulder blades and pulled down.

Tyler screamed out in pain as he felt the knife come down his spine.

Gwen, Cody, Dakota, turns and gasps as they see blood blend it with Tyler's jump suit. He fell to his knees than to his stomach. He doesn't move.

"That would be a total of 27" Dawn said, locking the door from the outside. She walked past the three stunned and made her way to the other side of the room.

The three of them continue to look down at Tyler's lifeless body. Then look up and see Dawn's maniacal smile.

"Why'd you do all of this" Gwen asked, her voice coming out shakily?  
"Why **we** did all this together" Dawn corrected. "Well mine's pretty explainable. After seeing those two make out after I lost. Broke my heart. I was goanna let it go, but when they both lost that tie breaker, they arrived at the playa de losers, they were inseparable. It was like, I didn't exist to Scott. I tried talking to him, but he shooed me away, like Justin shooing Staci away."

"But how could it come down to murder" Dakota gasped?

"Something in me snapped" Dawn shrugged, "It told me not to be the sun filled nature loving aura reading girl anymore. It told me, I needed vengeance."

"I still don't get how you could have done all this" Cody said.

"Like I said before I have a partner" Dawn replied, "In this room actually."

Dakota, Gwen and Cody look around nervously and only see the purple curtain.

"Now it's time for part five of six to happen" Dawn said.

"Phase five" Cody asked nervously confused?

"Phase one, get Chris to get everyone in the TD show on a cruise ship. Thanks to blackmail, we did it."

"You blackmailed Chris" Dakota asked?  
"No my partner did" Dawn corrected, "They knew something of Chris the other's didn't?"

"What's that" Gwen asked?  
"That he sucks his thumb when he sleeps and that he wears Barbie underpants" Dawn replied.

"Oh, wow" Cody snickered at the thought.

"And even bigger, we downloaded him and Blaineley having sex. And posted it on the web. We said we wouldn't post it unless he do as we say. So he did do as we said when we needed a cruise ship. And of course didn't find out we posted it anyway."

"Phase two of course was getting this room ready" Dawn replied, "Which I'll show you soon. Faze three; determine who would die, and would be captured. Faze four; gather the ones we needed for phase five and kill off everyone else. Now phase five will begin shortly. Finally, phase six, cover up."

Dawn grabbed a rope that was attached to the ceiling and pulled on it. The curtains open up revealing what was behind them.

Dakota, Gwen and Cody gasp again.

"Phase five shall now commend" Dawn declared.

What was so surprising, were the nine chairs situated around the back wall, making a small curve. Sitting in each chair was a captive person. Backs, Hands and feet tied to the chair. Mouth taped and eyes blindfolded, brown potato sack over their heads.

"I will guess you know these people" Dawn said. "As me and my partner captured them all. With our mighty Tasers, not killing them when we zapped them, but just knocking them unconscious. They didn't even die when we got them in the neck or head with em."

"Why do you have em tied down for" Gwen demanded?

"Because we have a final part left" Dawn replied. "Now if you would all kindly take one step backward?"

They listened when she dropped her knife and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at them. She walked over to the wall and pulled a lever down.

Instantly a metal bar wall comes down, separating the room in two. One part with Dawn and her captives, being about 80 percent of the room. The other 20 percent, Dakota, Gwen, Cody and their only locked escape.

"Now let the party begin" Dawn smiled.

She walked over to each captive and pulled off their potato sacks, blindfolds and duct tape, with each duct tape mouth uncovered, the person yelped.

She started to the left with the sergeant in training Brick. He looked up at her and gasped when he saw her with the gun.

"You're the killer" he gasped?

"Be quiet" she demanded as she pulled off Lindsay's mask.

Who looked down and broke into her own tears when she saw Tyler's lifeless body, which was even worse now because the metal bars wall had snapped his body in half.

Ezekiel was next as he also gasped at Tyler's body.

The next one, who didn't yelp when his tape was pulled off, was Noah.

He also gasped when he saw it was Dawn, "I would have never guessed" he said.

The next person was the surfer girl herself, Bridgette; she did as everyone before her.

"What, how" she demanded, "Where's Geoff."

"He's dead" Dawn replied, "My partner smashed his brains in with a nice sturdy chair."

Bridgette gasped. "What are goanna do with us."

"Let me finish what I'm doing" Dawn said, pulling the potato sack off the next persons head. "And I'll get to it."

Trent looked up at Dawn and saw her with the gun in her hand. He as everyone else gasped.

He looked over and gasped when he saw Tyler's body and more when he saw Gwen behind the bars.

"Gwen are you alright" he called to her.

"Fine" Gwen replied, "I'm more worried about you."

"Except for these ropes bruising my shoulders, just fine" Trent replied, "And maybe a slight stinging feeling in my stomach."

"That's from me stabbing you with the Taser in your stomach" Dawn said, pulling off Harold's blindfold.

Harold gasped when he saw it was Dawn. Zoey and Mike followed suit even more when they saw it was her, they couldn't believe someone like her could do such a thing.

"Now that everyone is here and everyone can see I am in fact the killer" Dawn said. "I think it's time to say that one of these nine people is in fact is my partner, the one who helped in everything that happened."

"Who" Cody weakly asked?

"Well, my partner will reveal themselves in good time" Dawn said, "My partner's ropes aren't as tight as the others. So the person who can break free is my partner."

Gwen looked around at all nine faces and saw they all looked scared and freaked out. For most of them, she couldn't believe that anyone of them could be a killer.

"So I think it's time for my partner to reveal themselves" Dawn said, taking a step out of the way.

Dakota, Cody and more importantly Gwen looked on to see who would stand up.

The nine of them also looked each other, with anticipation to see who the killer was.

Finally the second killer broke the rope around their hands and torso. They reached down and untied the rope around their feet and stood up. They brushed themselves off.

Dawn watched as they pulled walked over and grabbed the machine gun inside a barrel.

"You" Cody said, "You're the killer."

"Of course they responded" the killer said.

Gwen was the most surprised and shocked. She felt like she was goanna puke, but she swallowed it.

"But, how" she gasped?

"Yup" Dawn smiled, "My partner is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trent."

He smiled big with his machine gun resting by his side.

"But why" Cody asked for Gwen?

"Are you kidding" Trent frowned, "I couldn't deal with a break up anymore. The devastation of having to wait between me and that delinquent. So my motives self-explanatory. I did it because I couldn't stand seeing my girlfriend being bewildered by a guy who commits crimes because he gets bored."

Gwen was still too shocked to say anything.

"And to prove I'm the partner" Trent said walking up to the bars. He held his gun out and pointed it at Gwen.

Gwen looked down at it still shocked; she opened her mouth to speak. But fear took over and silenced her words.

"I'm goanna finally pay you back for years of being heartbroken" Trent mustered up. He felt a tear come to his eye as he remembered all the three of them had gone through. He lowered his gun, closed his eyes as he tried to get rid of the memories.

Gwen continued to stare at him, "Trent" she finally managed to choke out. "I'm sorry."

"Yah, I am to" Trent said looking back up, tears roaming down his cheeks.

"You don't have to do this" Gwen pleaded, "We can get you help."

"There's no one that can help me" Trent sighed. He looked back up, "It's time to die."

He pointed the gun back at her.

At the last second he turned it and shot Dakota instead. Five bullets, two piercing her face. She falls over motionless, dead.

Gwen gasps, "You killed her."

"I can't do it" Trent said, backing away from the bars, "Dawn you have to do it."

"Not yet" Dawn said, "We have one more guest to unveil."

Trent perked up, he almost forgot that.

"Another guest" Noah asked confused.

"You guys don't know" Trent said, wiping his tears away, "That we have a third partner."

"Third partner" everyone gasps in union.

"Yah, Harold" Dawn said.

Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"No I'm not" Harold insisted.

Dawn walked over and cut his ropes, so he could stand up.

"Don't be so modest" Trent slapped him on the back, "They won't tell anyone. They'll all be dead soon."

"You traitor" Cody sneered at him.

"I didn't kill anyone" Harold promised. He pulled up his shirt and showed everyone everything that made them gasp.

"He's actually right" Dawn said, "We found out he heard us over talking yesterday."

"So you knew and didn't do anything" Bridgette hissed at him.

"I couldn't" Harold said, "They strapped dynamite to my chest."

He lifted his shirt to reveal his chest had dynamite.

"In fact" Harold stated, "I was goanna tell Gwen that one night. But Courtney intervined."

Gwen perked up from Trent and listened real well, "But I saw you stab her."

"No" Harold said, "Trent saw what was happening and came. He wanted to stop me from telling you. So when me and Courtney first fell through the dark, I landed hit my head, knocking me out for a couple hours."  
"And so I took over and killed Courtney, making it look like he never left" Trent replied, remembering getting kneed, which made him cringe in thought.

"But why'd Courtney come to my rescue" Gwen asked, desperately needing to know.

Trent and Dawn looked at each other and shrugged.

"She did it because she needed to show you her forgiveness" Harold sighed, "She knew you would never forgive her for her actions, no matter how much she apologized."

"Why would she apologize for" Gwen asked?

"I think with everything that happened between you, Trent and Duncan. She just wanted to end the confrontation between the two of you."

"How do you know this" Gwen asked?

"She knew she had some trust issues with me as well" Harold admitted, "So we sat down and got to know each other better. We actually started to become, like friends. She told me about what was going through her mind. And I told her about" he pointed to the dynamite.

"You told her" Dawn gasped?

Harold cringed, "So she asked if I could talk to you, while she just watched. She must have saw Trent coming up from behind me and that's how everything else came into place."

"So it looks like" Trent said, "Harold, your no more use to us so." Trent pointed the gun at him, and fired ten rounds into his chest. He was sent across the room and into the corner, where he lay face down motionless.

Everyone gasps.

"So it was you who almost killed me" Gwen said, tears and anger filling in her expression. She tightened her hands into fists.

"Yup" Trent said, "How'd you suppose, a killer could lurk in and out of the shadows."

"So I guess the fun part comes" Dawn said getting cheery. "What the part where we explain who killed who."

"Yes" Dawn said, "As you all know. I killed Chris. When Sierra wasn't looking I poured the rat poison into the soup. Then I went and made sure no one else had any."

"That's why you made sure Owen never got his hands on it" Cody slapped his head.

"Plus, it did help that a box that looks just like it has mouse gummies in it  
Dawn said.

"So who killed and stole Sierra's body" Brick asked?

"I did" Trent replied, "I saw that Chef was goanna accuse her. So with our lights out box. I used the dark to killer her and Scott, as a favor to Dawn."

"You monster" Cody roared at him.

"Don't worry" Trent said, "You'll join her soon anyway; you were never supposed to make it this far anyway. Besides you still have Noah."

Noah and Cody looked at each other and cringed.

"And then I killed Leshawna" Dawn said, changing the subject, or rather get back to it.

"Wait, was it you who put Sam's head under DJ's bed" Brick asked?  
"That and the rat poison yes" Dawn said, "We framed him for everything to keep you guys off of our trail. It also worked well because it will look like Harold did all this out of vengeance. Framing and killing DJ, for Leshawna cheating on him."  
"Genius" Trent said.

"Why were you so brutal" Gwen asked, "Why'd you do so much goring for."

"I guess we've seen to many movies" Dawn replied, shrugging.

"Of course after I sliced Sam and drowned Leshawna, I paid a visit to a traitor known as Blaineley" Dawn finished.

"It was funny how you strangled her with her own hair" Trent laughed.

"And how gullible she was" Dawn added.

"Then I got rid of the first useless baggage in Justin" Dawn said. "Then I needed another hostage, so I took Ezekiel. But lightning saw, so I had to follow."

"But it looked like my archery lessons paid off" Trent said, "I nearly got you Gwen several times. But somehow my emotions led me in other directions, even though it did pay off when I got Duncan in the shoulder. And not realizing I took care of that inconvenience known as Lightning."

"And thanks again" Dawn thanked the musician. "If he had spoken, we wouldn't be as far as we were."

"I was honestly aiming for Duncan" Trent admitted. "Even though I did feel bad for taking out Owen. He was so nice, but I knew he would be too big for our chairs."

"Why'd you chop off his arm" Cody asked?  
"For confusion" Dawn replied shrugging.

"We then killed more baggage, in the name of Staci" Dawn said.

"Then we heard that damn message" Trent said, "So I had to go and make sure it stayed broke. Besides Chef knew it was me. So I killed him. I even stole his heart as my prize." He pointed to a table and they saw the heart sitting there in a pool of blood.

"And you did me the favor in killing B" Dawn sighed, "Because I knew I couldn't."

"Then we did the real fun" Trent said. "Then I captured Noah with ease and killed Jo."

"Setting DJ up with Beth's glasses" Dawn said, "Classic. Then her killing him for us, another classic. Then of course, it was time for revealing time."

"So you killed Izzy" Cody asked?

"I knew she would be a hard one to take down if I didn't" Dawn said, "So she had to be eliminated.

"Then of course, I took care of the next baggage" Trent said. "Thanks Brick for teaching me that secret neck snapping technique. Because it worked well on both Katie and Sadie. Then Anne Maria, put up a fight, but she went quickly. Cameron I would have to say was one of the most fun. Stabbing him in his eye with his own glasses. And finally Geoff, who knew he was brainless."

"You forgot Duncan" Gwen cringed.

"Did I" Trent smiled, "That was the happiest moment all day when I killed him."

"What was even more fun was setting Alejandro and Heather on fire" Dawn said.

Gwen and the others didn't seem too fazed by this.

"Now that you know how and who killed everyone" Dawn added in, "It's time to go and join them."

"Why'd you capture these eight anyway" Cody asked?  
"Honestly they were random" Trent replied, "We would have had Courtney here, if she didn't do what she did."

"Which of em shall we kill first" Dawn asked?  
" I know" Trent said, twirling around, pulling out a hand gun and pointing it at Ezekiel. Firing and getting him in the forehead.

Ezekiel laid backwards, eyes tilting up and blood trickling down over his face.

"Come on guys stop this" Zoey pleaded, "Haven't enough people died already."

"No not really" Dawn said pointing her pistol own at Zoey.

Zoey looked on in shock.

Dawn doesn't hesitate in shooting her.

Zoey closed her eyes and awaited the impact. Nothing.

She opened her eyes and looked up and saw Dawn with a shocked expression. She looked down and sees someone else had taken the hit for her.

Mike lay on his side, still attached to the chair. Blood leaking out of his chest.

"Mike" Zoey screamed.

"Zoey" Mike's voice faded away.

"Why'd he do that" Dawn demanded, "He was goanna be next."

"Mike" Zoey repeated, "Why?"

Gwen looked on as more and more people died. She looked past them and saw someone moving.

The person lifted their head and looked back at Gwen, it was Harold.

How, Gwen asked herself.

Harold put a finger to his mouth indicating for her to be quiet.

She nodded.

Trent and Dawn had their backs to him as they continued to watch the Zoey and Mike drama.

Harold looked over and saw the knife Dawn had dropped he reached over and grabbed it. He slowly stood up.

Brick, Lindsay and Noah saw him. They sat quietly.

He slowly walked over.

Trent turned around and saw him approach.

He tried to fire his gun but Harold was too fast.

He grabbed the musician by the arm and pulled him in, where, Harold awaited with the knife.

Stabbing Trent in his heart.

Trent drops his gun and steps backward with the knife still in his chest.

"Trent no" Gwen couldn't help herself scream it.

Dawn spun around to see what was happening.

Trent turned and faced Gwen; he looked at her and fell to the ground.

Dawn looked up and saw Harold had killed her partner.

He pulled his shirt up to reveal a bullet proof vest.

She had a shocked expression, it quickly changed. She pulled a small detonator from her pocket.

"One more step and I'll press it" Dawn threatened. "There's enough to blow up this entire ship."

Harold stopped in his tracks, he put his hands up to clarify he wouldn't move.

"Alright take it easy" Harold pleaded.

"No" Dawn said, "Listen to me. You will die. She will die" she motioned to Gwen, "All will die" she growled.

Gwen looked around, in hope of doing something. She found a rock on the ground. She reaches down and picks it up.

She tosses it at Dawn, but misses.

Dawn turns around and glares at Gwen. Gwen nervously smiles, as she looked at the barrel of the gun.

Harold took this as his opportunity and charged her.

She spun around and saw as he tackled her to the ground.

"Go Harold" Zoey cheered.

They both fall to the ground.

The gun clampers across the cement floor out of Dawn's hands. Along with the detonator.

Harold pins her arms down as she tries to get up.

Gwen reaches down and tries to get the gun. She grabs it.

Dawn kicks Harold in the face. Harold falls on his back and she dives on top of him with her hands around his throat.

Bang.

Dawn falls over to the side with a bullet hole in the back of her head.

Harold stands up and sees Gwen holding it.

Trent slowly rises, with the knife in his hand as he slowly approaches Harold.

"Harold look out" Noah yells.

He spins around, just in time to see Trent.

Gwen once again, freezes.

Trent tries to stab Harold, but he holds the knife back with his own strength.

The two of them wondered around the room, as they struggled against the other.

Cody looked at Gwen, "Shoot him."

She continued to stare off in shock.

Cody snatched the gun from her and aimed it at the knife wielding musician. He fires.

Harold dodges to the left and Trent take sit in the head. He falls backward and disappears under a pile of boxes.

**Scene Change, November 1, 5:20am, main deck, deck 1**

The surviving eight managed to get free. After they're brawl. Harold had pulled the latch freeing Gwen and Cody. The three of them freed, Zoey, Brick, Noah, Bridgette and Lindsay.

They arrived up on deck just in time to see rescue landing and take over. After a couple of hours they gather everything they needed and confirmed that Dawn and Trent had done everything. They comely freed Harold from his dynamite belt.

Two and a half hours later, everyone was up top and were now getting tended by paramedics.

After they were all clear, they all watched as one by one, they're old friends, were taken off the ship in body bags. Some pretty difficult in watching.

Zoey and Mike, Lindsay and Tyler, Cody and Sierra, Bridgette Geoff, Harold and Leshawna, Noah and Izzy and partially Owen, Brick with a partial Jo and finally Gwen with Duncan, Trent and Courtney.

Eventually the tears were shed and everyone was flown back home back to Canada.

**10 years later, November 1 2022**

** After many tries of failure, Cody finally got his girl. After Sierra died, he was devastated, even after the boat. But the one person he least expected to come to his aid was the one he first had a crush on back on the island. That Girl being Gwen. She felt bad for him since he had gone through just as much as she did. So after some thinking, she found him to be an excellent boyfriend. They both performed and got masters degrees. He programs computers while she's a high school history teacher. She fits in perfectly because she never has given up her Goth lifestyle, which most students find intriguing.**

** As soon as he went home, he was greeted by friends. He was then sent to military camp and became a sergeant in the army. His love, for about three years, was someone he least expected, after she lost someone of her own. She thought Mike was her life, but after doing some soul searching, Brick was there and was very comforting for her. So after the two got to know each other more. She found out he did have a crush on Jo, but not a to over barring crush. And now he leads people into war with her being the field medic.**

** Noah went to college after skipping his senior year graduated with a master's degree and became a doctor. His wife became a fashion model with a bachelor's degree. After some life treating miracles with her brain, Lindsay became smarter. She no longer forgot people's names or got confused. Now Lindsay and Noah own a home in Los Angeles, where she's one of the top models there. **

** Finally he became a scientist for NASA while she became a veterinarian. Harold and Bridgette clicked when they just sat down one day and talked. Plus it helped they consoled each other after their own heavy losses back on the yacht. And now they're two of the richest people in all of North America. They always go on hikes and go surfing and all. Even though he wipes out every time. **

**So did you ever think Trent would be the killer. Probably not, or maybe so. So how was it, good bad, let me know in a review. And sorry if you guys hate it for Trent being the killer. I did pare Gwen up with Cody at the end. Remember to Review. **


End file.
